


I'll Come Back To You

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: As the adopted daughter of Leia Organa, you embark on a journey to help the Resistance gain a chance to defeat the First Order, and meet new friends along the way.A/N: This follows the story line from The Force Awakens. Also, this was my first fic series so don't judge I have gotten better as a writer I promise lmao. I am just uploading all of these from tumblr in case it all goes to shit.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting closely to your fellow partner, you watched as he was handed the very thing that could change the outcome of the battle between the First Order and the Resistance. Specially chosen by the General herself, you and Poe Dameron were sent on a mission to obtain the last piece of a map that led to where Luke Skywalker was.

To say that you both were capable of handling this mission, which you both knew could end badly, was an understatement. Poe was the best pilot in the Resistance and you were a skilled intelligence officer—as well as the General’s adopted daughter.

When you were just a baby, there was an attack by the remnants of the Empire that happened where you were living. Han Solo arrived in search of survivors when he heard your crying and found you bundled up in a little blue blanket. After searching for your parents and finding out they had been killed in crossfire, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for you and decided to take you to Chandrila, where Leia and their 2 year old son lived.

It didn’t take long for Leia and Han to accept you as their own, and for Ben to adore you as his younger sister. As you got older, your parents focused mainly on the rebuilding of the New Republic, and you could see that Ben took it harder than you did. While your mother sent Ben to train with your brother, you stayed behind and decided you wanted to be a member of the Resistance—which is how you met Poe.

Ever since the two of you met, you were often paired off with one another for missions. At first, there were many disagreements on how a mission should go, which led to many close calls in which one of you would usually come back bruised. As you two became more familiar with each other, you became very close, which eventually led to the both of you developing feelings for one another, but refusing to say something.

Lor San Tekka squeezes Poe’s hand and smiles, “This will begin to make things right. I’ve traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy.” He pulls away, leaving you and Poe to stareat the remaining piece of the map. “Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.”

“Well, because of you, now we have a chance.” Poe states.

You grab Lor San Tekka’s hand and smile. “Yes, thank you for this. The Resistance can now finally stop the First Order from causing any more harm. The General has been searching for this for a long time.” 

Lor San Tekka smiles back, squeezing your hand.

“Oh, the General? To me,” he winks, “she and you are both royalty, my dear Y/N.”

Poe chuckles softly, “Well, they both certainly are.”

Before you could reply with a witty comment, Poe’s droid, BB-8, came crashing through, chirping rather quickly. Taking in a breath, you looked over at Poe.

“We’ve got company,” Poe said in a low voice.

Poe stood up quickly and stepped outside, with you and Lor San Tekka following behind. Poe was already looking in the distance with his quadnocs as you stood next to him, placing a hand on his arm.

The villagers were all running for cover, yelling orders at one another. From afar, you could see lights from what you deduced were First Order coming closer to the village.

“You have to hide,” Poe murmurs.

“You have to leave."

You turn to look at the old man and felt your heart drop as you grab his hand.

“Come with us,” you beg, “it’s not safe for you here.”

Lor San Tekka looks at you with sad eyes and smiles, “My dear, it is not my place to come with you. I would only slow the both of you down.”

“But-“ You feel someone grab your arm and you turn to look up at Poe as he nodded to you, his eyes also showing a hint of sadness.

Turning back to Lor San Tekka, you lower your head as you released his hand and pull him in for a quick embrace, which he returned.

“You need to go, Y/N.”

Pulling away, you glance back at Poe and nodded that you were ready. The both of you began running back for the tandem X-Wing you came in. Behind you, a bell begin to ring and you were also able to hear the First Order ships getting closer. As you ran past them, you saw all of the villagers grabbing their weapons and taking cover. A small part of you wished that you could stay behind and help, but you knew that if the First Order obtained the missing piece of the map, that it would make things worse than it already was.Blasters began to go off and you knew that the First Order had arrived. Hearing the villagers screaming only made you feel worse, but you pushed yourself to run faster.

“C’mon slowpoke and BB-8, hurry!”

You huffed angrily and yelled back, “You are choosing now to make fun of me? You are so going to get it when we get back to the base, Dameron.”

Poe began to laugh—with BB-8 chirping— as you punched him gently in the arm when the both of you arrived to the X-Wing. Poe helped you into the X-Wing, ushering you to hurry, and when he knew you were inside safely, he followed inside.

Poe starts the engine and as soon as you had put your helmet on, the ship begins to shake harshly as it was hit from some blasters. Leaning back in your seat, you let out a groan.

“Hello Mr. I’m The Best Pilot in the Resistance? Are you ever going to shoot at the Troopers?”

“Yeah, yeah, I see them Y/N/N,” he states as he pulled up the blasters from the ship and shot back at the Troopers.

When the coast was clear, Poe exited the X-Wing and you quickly threw off your helmet as you climbed out to follow him. Poe was examining the X-Wing when you ran up and you sighed when you saw how much damage it had took. The screams of the villagers began to intensify and you turned around, only to see them become overrun by the Storm Troopers. Smoke had surrounded you as the houses were being burned down and that was when you couldn’t stand to be there any longer.

“We have to help them Poe!” Before you could turn off to help, Poe grabbed your arm, and shook his head.

BB-8 rolls next to you and Poe brings you down with him as he hands you the piece of the map. He looks between the both of you.

“You take this. It’s safer with the both of you than it is with me.”

“No,” you began to shake your head, “Poe I am going to help you.”

“You and BB-8 are the Resistance’s chance at surviving right now, Y/N. You both need to get as far as you can from here okay?” He glances down at BB-8, “Do you hear me?”

You tried to object once more, but Poe merely ignored your request as he embraces you in his arms.

“I’ll come back for you,” he whispers before placing a soft kiss upon your cheek, causing your heart to race.

Poe pulled away and gave you that sideways smirk that he always gave you before he took off running, his blaster in tow. You looked down at BB-8 and motioned for him to follow you before you ran away in the opposite direction.

Gaining quite a bit of distance from the village, you suddenly began to slow down as a heavy weight began to overcome your body. The village, you noticed, was now silent and you couldn’t help but worry for the villagers and Poe. BB-8 bumped into your leg, chirping at you with concern, and you knelt down in front of him.

“BB-8 you have to take this,” you handed the droid the map, “I need to go help Poe.” The droid tried to argue with you but you stopped him.

“We will come back for you, don’t worry BB-8. Now go, please.” BB-8 beeped sadly, but obeyed you and began to roll away into the dark of the sand hills.

You waited until he was no longer in your sight before you ran for the village. The weight that you had felt had begun to feel stronger and darker as you got closer to the village.  
Hiding behind a boulder, you gasped quietly as you saw Lor San Tekka’s final moments as he was killed by a tall, dark figure with a lightsaber. Your heart dropped as you recognized whose lightsaber that was. You hadn’t seen your brother in so long—seeing him here only made you feel worse.

Suddenly, a blaster shot off but before it could even come close to hitting your brother, he threw his hand out and stopped the blast in midair. Turning your head, you saw Poe in front of you, standing up as if something was holding him back.

Typical Dameron, you thought, always trying to save the day.

Two Troopers grabbed onto Poe and took him to face your brother. After a short conversation, they began to lift Poe up and walk him back to one of the ships.

Then, the Troopers lifted up their blasters to kill the remaining villagers that they had grouped up. Before you could stop yourself, you shot up and ran towards them.

“No! Stop!” Before you could lift up your blaster, something stops you in place. Trying to fight the invisible force that was holding you back, you could only watch as the one who caused this was looking down upon you.

“It’s been a long time, little sister,” said the robotic voice of Kylo Ren, “I have truly missed you.” 

You scoffed as you struggled to get out of his invisible grip. “Oh, really? Hard to tell when you use your stupid Force powers on me and harm the people I care about!”

Kylo Ren starts to circle around you, “And you are still as stubborn as the day I left you. Disobeying direct orders from your Commander? So like you.” 

You swallowed thickly as you clenched your jaw. “If you hurt him I swear that I will—“

“Interesting,” he interrupts, “the both of you were given the map to Luke Skywalker.”

“Stay out of my head, Ben!”

“Ben is no more, little sister,” he stands in front of you. “Now tell me where the map is.”

“You’re going to have to do better than that to get what you want from me, Ben,” you say, glaring at him.

“Very well,” he starts to walk to the side of you and the last thing you heard before blacking out was Poe yelling out for you.


	2. I'll Come Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the adopted daughter of Leia Organa, you embark on a journey to help the Resistance gain a chance to defeat the First Order, and meet new friends along the way.
> 
> A/N: This follows the story line from The Force Awakens.

_Everyone around you is hurrying to their stations. The sounds of people panting and yelling orders filled the station. Pilots are yelling for their droids to keep up as they prepare to take off to fight against the Resistance. In search of your mother, you failed to notice the small droid that was in your path. With your head still turned, you feel a pair of arms reach around your waist to stop you from going any further._

_You hated when people touched you without your permission, so naturally you began to struggle out of whoever’s arms you were in._

_“Hey man,” You said through clenched teeth. “I don’t like to be man handled. So you have about 0.5 seconds before I stick my boot up your ass.”_

_“Whoa, princess,” A deep voice chuckled softly as he released you. “I was just trying to stop you from running over my pal, BB-8.”_

_Straightening your jacket, you looked down and noticed an orange and white BB-unit inches away from your feet. The droid was just about the cutest you had ever seen, so you instantly calmed down. You turned toward the man and took in his appearance. The first thing you noticed about him was how one corner of his lips turned up into a smirk, as if he knew he was just the shit. You didn’t know if you wanted to kiss those lips or just punch that smirk off. Your gaze made its way up towards his dark, wavy locks that had you questioning if they were as soft as they looked. Finally, your eyes connected with his dark, brown ones— filled with what you would describe as playfulness, as if he knew he was testing your patience._

_“See anything you like, princess?” He asked smugly._

_“You mean other than a face that I want to use as a punching bag?” You mumbled, crossing your arms over your chest._

_“Ouch sweetheart, that isn’t a nice thing to say to your prince charming,” he said, still wearing that smirk on his face._

_Your eyes quickly fell to his lips once more and just as quickly, you lifted your gaze back up. For some reason you didn’t know, you felt your stomach flutter both times you glanced at those lips._

_“Okay,” you sighed, looking away from those lips for a moment to search around you, “I don’t have time for this. I am trying to find my mother.”_

_“Well, maybe I could help? What does she look like, princess?” You groaned at the pet name he gave you, but felt a bit of amusement as you spotted your mother. Smirking to yourself, you looked back at the man._

_“Actually, she is right over there.” As you pointed across the room, the man’s smirk had finally dropped. You felt a sense of achievement._

_“The General is your mother? But you don’t look anything like her.”_

_“It’s called adoption, not all of us know our birth parents.” You paused. “I don’t even know why I am explaining myself to you; I need to talk to my mother.”_

_You were in the process of turning away from him when he called out for you._

_“Wait! So technically, you really are a princess, yeah?” Rolling your eyes, you refused to answer and stormed off towards your mother, hearing his laugh behind you. Your mother must have heard your heavy footsteps as she turned to look at you._

_She smiled at you as soon as you reached her. “Hello Y/N, are you ready for your first mission?”_

_“Yes mo- I mean General.” You corrected yourself. “Just waiting to find out which pilot will be escorting me.”_

_“I would only trust the best pilot in the Resistance to assist you.” She motioned for you to follow her. “Let me show you to him.”_

_As you followed behind her, you were too busy seeing if you could figure out who you pilot was to listen to her. You nearly bumped into her as she had stopped right in front of you and motioned towards your pilot._

_“Y/N,” she began, “this is Poe Dameron, and he will be your pilot for this mission.”_

_Your face fell as you recognized the man you had run into earlier. Poe grinned down at you and you could feel your cheeks heating up._

_“Hey there princess,” he said stepping towards you. “Looks like we are going to be partners.”_

_Although you didn’t mind the pet name, you couldn’t help but scoff at him. “Yeah, well don’t flatter yourself Dameron.”_

_“Alright, that’s enough from the both of you.” Your mother laughed. “Poe, can I speak to you for a moment?”_

_“Yes, General.” As he walked past you, he shot you a wink. You felt your cheeks heat up once more and tried to shake off the warm feeling._

_Something bumped against your leg and you looked down to see BB-8 looking up towards you. As you knelt down, the droid began to chirp excitedly, introduced itself to you._

_“Well, it’s nice to meet you BB-8.” You patted the droid. “I’m Y/N and I am glad that you will be going on this mission with us.”_

_As you continued to talk with BB-8, someone tapped your shoulder. You turned to see Poe smiling a sincere smile at you. You immediately stood up._

_“I see you and BB-8 have been getting along. Does that mean we can be friends too, princess?”_

_Huffing in annoyance, you couldn’t help the smile that formed on your lips._

_“Maybe,” You said as you stepped closer to Poe. “But only on one condition.”_

_“What’s that princess?” He asked, stepping close to you as well._

_“Don’t ever call me princess.” And with a final glare, you turned around to board the X-Wing._

\-----

Your body shook awake as you felt a compelling weight upon you. Pushing yourself to sit up, you became instantly dizzy and leaned against the wall, taking in slow breaths. You noticed that you weren’t cuffed or chained to the wall—probably at the mercy of your brother—and were only lying on a cold, metal bench. Your mind instantly went to Poe and you began to worry for him. What if they were hurting him?

Almost immediately, you began to feel a throbbing pain in your head—as if someone was digging into the deepest parts of your mind. Your eyes slammed shut and your hands made their way up to the sides of your head, trying to somehow rid yourself of the pain. You didn’t know what to do. The pain was becoming too much for you, and you let out a scream as you brought your knees to your head—begging for the pain to stop. After what seemed like a long time, the pain finally subsided.

Sighing in relief, you slowly pulled your hands away from your head struggled to sit up. The metal doors opened with a whoosh and you watched as two Stormtroopers walked towards you, ordering you to stand up. You only glared at them.

“Well you see boys; I would, but your buddy the Jedi Killed didn’t warn me of the side effects that would come after he decided to knock me out.”

Both of the Stormtroopers marched up to you, gripped you heard by your arms, and lifted you up. You began to trash your arms against them, but it was no use. They began walking you out of your room and down a hallway. You tried to memorize every turn, seeing as you would be trying to escape later on. As they dragged you around a corner, you noticed another Stormtrooper, standing by himself, looking down at the helmet in his hands.

 _Huh_ , you thought, _I wonder what his deal is_.

The Stormtroopers stopped you in front of another room and you could sense that something was not right. The doors opened and your eyes landed on the beaten, battered body of Poe and you gasped. As soon as the Troopers released you, you rushed over to him and gently took his face in your hands.

“Poe?” You patted his face gently. “Hey, Poe, it’s me, Y/N. You need to wake up now.”

Poe began to groan and you released a breath you didn’t know you were holding as he began to stir awake.

“Hngh…Y/N?” His eyes shot wide open and he looked around the room in a panic. “What are you doing here? I told you to leave.”

“Well…” Poe was unamused at the playfulness of your tone. “I was but then-“

“I brought her as my guest.” The familiar robotic voice of your brother made you flinch. A lump formed in the back of your throat and you slowly turned towards your brother.

“Oh, hey Ben.” You hissed. “Thanks for giving me the worst possible headache back there.”

“I figured it would be easier on me instead of trying to carry someone who would’ve thrashed around like a child, sister. But, now that you are here, we can finally get started.”

You stood protectively in front of Poe.

“Don’t do this Ben.” You flinched at how your voice cracked. “Please don’t hurt him.”

“Oh, I won’t hurt him, little sister.” Ben began to walk towards the both of you slowly, “all you have to do is tell me where the map is.”

Your muscles instantly tensed up. Poe must’ve noticed, as you heard him struggle against his restraints.

“No, Y/N, don’t you tell him.” As soon as Poe spoke up, your heart began to race. You certainly didn’t want Poe to get hurt, but you couldn’t risk losing the one thing that could help out the Resistance.

Taking in a deep breath, you sized up against your brother and stood your ground. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.”

Ben growled and flicked his wrist, throwing you against the far wall. You struggled but it was no use—he was much stronger than you were. Ben turned his back against you, now focused on Poe, and brought out his lightsaber. Your eyes widened and you tried to fight against the invisible force that held you against the wall.

“No! Please, Ben.” You cried out, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “Don’t do this, please.”

“You let your emotions drag you down, little sister.” He said without turning. “That, in return, has made you weak.”

He stalked up to Poe and dragged one of the smaller edges of his saber to cut into Poe’s shoulder. The smell of burning flesh and the sound of Poe screaming caused you to cry out for the pilot. Your brother pulled his saber away and proceeded down towards his chest.

“No, wait! I’ll tell you where it is!” You begged—dropping your head in defeat and letting the tears fall down your cheeks. “Just please stop hurting him.”

The sound of the whirring lightsaber stopped and you lifted your head up to see Ben walk towards you.

“N-no Y/N.” The sound of Poe’s weak voice only made the tears fall faster. “Don’t tell him. I’ll be fine.”

Continuing to glare at your brother, you chose to ignore Poe’s demand. All of a sudden, the invisible force holding you disappeared and you began to fall forward, landing hard on your hands and knees. Ben crouched down next to you and lifted your chin up to him. Although you doubted it, you swore you saw him flinch as he glanced upon your tear ridden face.

“If you tell me, I will not touch him and will leave right away.” You pushed his hand away and continued to glare at him, refusing to speak.

“You’re stubbornness is going to be the death of you, Y/N.” He clenched his fists. “Now tell me, where is the map.”

You smirked. “It’s at the location of go fuck yourself, Ben.”

At that moment, Ben lifted his hand up to your head. Although Ben wasn’t touching you, it was like his hand was actually squeezing your head. That he was making his way through your mind—digging through the deepest of thoughts. Poe began to yell, but it was no use; you couldn’t hear him. All you could focus on was the terrible humming that was going on in your head. Finally, the pain subsided and your body dropped to the floor. The sound of Ben’s heavy footsteps faded away as he left the room, leaving you on the ground panting.

“Y/N?” Poe spoke softly. “Hey, don’t you dare pass out on me, princess. I don’t think I could handle not hearing your pretty voice. Even if you have used it many times to threaten me with it.”

Struggling, you crawled over to Poe, your body overwhelmed with dizziness. Using the chair that held Poe, you lifted yourself up and help on tightly. Poe’s fingers tangled themselves in yours and you squeezed lightly, refusing to look up at the pilot.

“I’m so sorry, Poe. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“It wasn’t you, sweetheart, I was the weak one. I think he had already gotten the location from me but wanted to see if it was the truth. You did all that you could and I am so proud of you, princess.” Although you were still disappointed in yourself, you couldn’t help the small smile that formed on your lips at the pet name.

Gently, you leaned your head on his uninjured shoulder and allowed Poe to lean his head on top of yours. Sitting quietly for a few moments, you immediately stood in front of Poe again when a Stormtrooper walked through the door.

\----  
The Stormtrooper led you and Poe down the corridors of the ship. At first, when he pushed you guys aside, you were confused by his sudden action. He then began to tell you how he would rescue you guys if you could help him escape and asked if either you or Poe could fly a Tie Fighter. You pointed hurriedly at Poe.

“He can. But I thought that Tie FIghters-“

“Why are you helping us?” Poe interrupted.

The Stormtrooper looked between the both of you and sighed.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” You and Poe looked at each other in unison and you smirked back at the Stormtrooper.

“You just need a pilot huh?”

“I need a pilot.”

The three of you began walking to where the Tie Fighters were stationed. While you and Poe were acting extremely calm, your rescuer sounded like he would pass out any moment.

“Hey buddy.” You whispered. “Maybe you should consider relaxing before you blow our cover.”

“Shhh, Y/N.”

“Hey guys, how are all three of us going to fit? I thought Tie Fighters were only two seats.”

“Looks like you’ll be sitting on my lap then, princess,” Poe commented and you could hear the smugness in his voice.

Before you could comment back, the Stormtrooper pushed you guys towards one of the Tie Fighters and motioned for you to climb inside. You realized Poe was serious when he patted down on his lap and grinned. Instead, you sat on the floor next to him and tried to somehow secure yourself.

“Aww come on princess. You know I don’t bite.”

“Can you just please get us out of here, Dameron.” You shook your head, feeling your cheeks heat up.

Poe laughed as he began to do his thing while also trying to explain how to shoot to your no-named friend. You felt the Tie Fighter begin to rise and relief washed over you… until you were thrown forward a little too harshly.

“I can fix this.” Poe was quick to say as he began to hit some toggle switches and push buttons.

“Seriously?” You groaned. “I thought you could fly anything. You need to get us out of here Dameron.”

You felt the impact of blasters hit the Fighter and braced yourself. Finally, Poe was able to free the Tie Fighter and you flew back, grabbing onto Poe to steady yourself.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Poe asked.

“Yeah,” You huffed. “No thanks to you!”

“Hey buddy, what’s your name?” Poe asked.

“FN-2187.” You and Poe both furrowed your brows.

“FN… what?” You asked.

“That’s the only name they ever gave me.”

“Yeah… I don’t think that will work here.” You chuckle.

You and Poe agreed that you would then call him Finn and continued to introduce yourselves. As you got closer to Jakku, Finn began to question why you were headed back there.

“We need to get his droid.” You answer. “It’s holding a map to Luke Skywalker and we need to get it before the First Order does.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me, I-“

Finn was interrupted as you guys were starting to spin out of control. You grabbed on tightly to Poe and prayed to the Maker that you guys would be alright.

“Y/N!” Poe cried. “You need to go back there with Finn and secure yourself with him. The trajectory of the landing shows that it is more likely that he will be more protected.”

“No Poe,” you place your hand on his, “I am not going to leave you again.”

“Hey, remember what I told you? I will always come back for you.” Your eyes lock onto his for a long moment and you sigh in defeat.

“Okay Poe. If you somehow make it back to me, I get to punch you in the arm.” You peck his cheek.

“Deal Y/N/N.” He squeezed your hand before ushering you to go towards Finn.

Securing yourself as best you could, you awaited the hard impact. As the ground was coming closer into view, you closed your eyes and called out Poe’s name one last time before the world around you turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

_ As you entered the X-Wing hangar, you saw Poe and immediately began skipping over to him. Seeing as your birthday was coming up, you were in a rather good mood and hoped Poe was as well. _

_ You were going to try to convince Poe to take you to the planet, Naboo. When you were little, your mother told you stories about her mother and the beautiful system she was from and ever since then, all you wanted was to spend a day there. _

_ There was only one problem. _

_ Your mother only trusted you to fly with Poe, the one pilot that always tends to get on your nerves. Although, the two of you have been getting on extremely well, lately. So it didn’t bother you that he would be accompanying you on this trip if he agreed. _

_ You leaned up against Poe’s X-Wing, looking up at Poe who was just finishing _

_ “How’s my favorite pilot doing today?” You asked in a sing-song voice. Poe turned to look at you and gave you that wonderful smirk that made your stomach do flips. _

_ “What do you want Y/N?” He asked, also leaning against the X-wing and you scoffed while pushing him playfully. _

_ “What makes you think I want something from the best pilot in the Resistance?” _

_ “Exactly that.” He laughed. “You would never give me two flattering compliments in one sitting. So tell me, Y/N/N, what is it that you want? Maybe if you ask nicely I will consider doing just that.” You pouted and pushed off of the ship. _

_ “Okay fine, I was just wondering, since you know the best day of your life is coming up-“ _

_ “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” He interrupted and he pushed off the X-wing as well. “What do you mean the best day of  _ my _ life?” _

_ “Why my birthday of course, silly.” He raised his eyebrows and you cleared your throat. “Anyways, I was wondering if you could do me a teeny-tiny favor.” _

_ “And what would that favor be, princess?” _

_ “Could you please take me to Naboo? My mother has told me wonderful stories about the scenery and I just want to see it myself. It has been the biggest dream of mine ever since I was little and I have yet to see it until now. I would go alone, but my mother would not approve unless I somehow could convince you to take me.” Poe smirked and began to circle around you, stopping behind you. _

_ “I don’t know Y/N, what would be in it for me?” He whispered into your ear and a chill ran down your spine. _

_ You turned to look at him and smiled. _

_ “Well for one, you would get to spend a couple of days with your favorite person ever.” _

_ “Mhm, and what’s the other reason?” _

_ “Isn’t that a good enough reason?” _

_ “Hmm,” Poe tapped his chin as in thought and leaned down towards BB-8. “What do you think BB-8? Do you think we should escort our wonderful princess?” BB-8 chirped in agreement and you smiled as Poe stood up, nodding his head. _

_ “Well Y/N/N, you have your answer. BB-8 and I would be happy to escort you for a birthday trip to Naboo.” Poe was not prepared when you through yourself in his arms, almost dropping you. _

_ “Oh thank you Poe! You really are the best pilot in the Resistance.” Poe laughed and squeezed just a little tighter—lingering a bit longer as well. _

_ Realizing how long you were hugging him, you awkwardly pulled yourself out of his embrace and laughed awkwardly. Poe rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. _

_ “Okay, okay. Let’s get your things and how about we meet back up in about an hour?” Grinning widely, you nodded in agreement and gave Poe one last hug. _

_ “Thank you so much Poe, seriously.” _

_ “Don’t worry about it Y/N.” _

_ Y/N. _

_ Y/N! _

_ \---- _

You awoke to the sound of someone yelling your name. The light from the sun blinded you for a moment before you lifted your hand in front of your eyes.

Your vision finally settled and you saw Finn hovering over you, gently shaking you awake. Furrowing your brows, you allowed Finn to help you sit up, only realizing just now how sore your body was from the events from earlier.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” Finn sounded genuinely concerned and you gave him a small smile.

“Yeah Finn, I’m fine.” As Finn stood up, you noticed Poe’s jacket in his hand and began to look around. “Where’s Poe? Is he okay?” Finn opened his mouth to speak, only for him to close his mouth and avert his gaze from you.

Beads of sweat were falling down his face and you were trying to decide if it was from the heat or nervousness. Favoring the former, you stood up, brushing the sand off of you.

“Finn, where is Poe?” You asked more firmly and Finn sighed.

“Y/N… the only thing I found was Finn’s jacket inside the TIE fighter.” He paused as his eyes locked onto yours.  “While I was searching for him, the ship was swallowed up by the sand. I am so sorry.” Finn’s words kept repeating over and over in your mind, but you couldn’t truly understand.

Poe was gone.

A small gasp escaped your throat and you could feel your eyes beginning to sting. Your mind went back to all of the moments that you spent with Poe, causing your heart to ache for him more.

Looking down, you reached for Poe’s jacket and gently pulled it out of Finn’s grasp. Bringing Poe’s jacket up, you buried your face into the material—Poe’s familiar scent of leather, oil, and cinnamon filling your senses—and you couldn’t control the sob that escaped. A hand softly placed itself onto your shoulder and you could only lean against the firm body of Finn.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” Finn said in a low voice. “Poe seemed like a good guy.” Pulling away from the jacket, you nodded.

“He was.” You looked back up at Finn, whose face was that of pity, and cleared your throat. “But we need to get moving. It won’t do us any good to stand here in this blazing sun.” Finn agreed and began to follow you.

An hour or so passed and you could feel yourself becoming more and more exhausted. The heat was unbearable and beads of sweat kept falling down your face, no matter how many times you brushed them away.

A village on the horizon finally came into your line of sight and you sighed in relief. Handing Finn the jacket, you motioned for him to follow you and prayed to the Maker that someone would be willing to help the two of you.

\----

You and Finn finally made it to the village—both panting messes— and the first thing you were in search for was water. Finn was the one to find some and pointed you in the direction before heading off by himself.

Taking a step to follow him, you stopped when a ball of white and orange caught your attention. You gasped as you saw BB-8, who was accompanied by a girl wearing tan wrap dress and holding a staff. Looking back to find Finn, you saw he was still preoccupied with the water, and turned around towards the droid.

“BB-8!” The droid was quick to turn towards you and you could hear the excited chirps escape from him as he rolled in your direction, with the girl following close behind.

BB-8 was talking a million miles an hour and you tried to answer as many questions as you could—explaining what happened to you and Poe after he rolled away. Before you could explain what happened to Poe, three hooded villagers tapped both you and the girls’ shoulders, causing you to look away from BB-8 and towards them.

As the girl was talking to them, you turned your head just in time to see one of them throw a sheet over BB-8. As you yelled at them, one of the villagers grabbed you as well as the other girl in their arms. After squirming for a bit, you found your footing and flipped your guy over your back and kicked him upside his head. Next to you, your companion had bit her villagers arm and turned to hit him upside his head with her staff, instantly knocking him out. 

You leaned down to remove the sheet from BB-8 and the droid began thanking you, while looking around for any more danger. Suddenly, the droid began screeching and you looked in the direction he was looking at and saw Finn.

Before you could react, the girl began to run straight for him, which only caused Finn to run away.  Sighing, you told BB-8 to follow you as you followed after Finn. Just as you caught up, the girl had hit Finn along the side of his face with her staff—instantly knocking him onto the ground—and you stopped her before she could get another whack in.

“No wait! He’s a friend.” BB-8 tried to argue and you stopped him.

“I know it’s Poe’s jacket.” The droid beeped up at you in curiosity. “He helped us both escape.”

_ Where’s Poe, Y/N?  _ BB-8 asked and you could feel the sadness creep up once more.

“He didn’t make it, BB-8.” No one dared to say anything, and you watched as poor BB-8 looked down to the ground and roll away.

“So,” The girl began. “The two of you are with the Resistance?” Before you could answer, Finn was quick to interject.

“Yes, we are. We are with the Resistance.” Scrunching your face at him, Finn gave you a pleading look and you understood quickly as you nodded after him.

“I’ve never met a Resistance fighter before, let alone two.” The girl’s voice was laced with wonder.

“Well this is what we look like.”

“Some of us.” You laugh  and shake your head at Finn. “Others look different.” The three of you continued your conversation when BB-8 finally rolled quickly towards you, warning you that there were Stormtroopers straight ahead.

You all walked out from under the shade and you let out a quiet gasp. A hand made its way into yours and gripped tightly, causing you to see that Finn not only grabbed your hands, but the other girls’ as well, and began pulling you away.

Blasters had gone off and you watched as the blasts flew past you—hitting random vases and crates. Others began to jump out of your path as well as dodge the blasts from the Stormtroopers.

A blast flew past your ear and as you tried to lift your hand up to shield your face, Finn’s grip kept you from doing so. Although you appreciated Finn’s attempt to try and pull you to safety, it was harder for you to keep from tripping over your feet while running.  

“Finn!” You huff. “I know that you think you need to protect us and whatnot. But I know for a fact you saw us girls kick some straight up ass back there, you don’t need to hold our hands.” Finn was quick to release your hands and it suddenly became easier for you to run without any restrictions.

“BB-8, stay close!” The girl yells back to the droid, who was rolling right behind you.  

The four of you kept zigg-zagging your way through the tents until you all hid inside a vacant one.  You and Finn had the same idea as you were looking for any weapon of some sort, preferably a blaster.

“They’re shooting at us?” The brown-haired girl asked while you dug in a crate, with no success of finding a weapon.

“Yeah,” Finn began to explain. “They saw you with us, now you’re marked.”

“Well thanks for that you guys.”

“Hey! I’m not the one that chased you with a-“

“Guys!” You hiss. “Less arguing, more trying to stay alive.” While you went back to digging in another crate, Finn placed a hand on your arm and shushed you.

You stop and began to listen closely, a familiar whirring sound come closer, and your eyes begin to widen

_ Are you shitting me? _   You thought.

The four of you exited the tent and while you were running, one of the Tie fighters shot near you, causing all of you to fly in midair and land harshly to the ground, causing the world around you to spin. You landed hard on your hand, feeling a sharp pain flow up your wrist. Struggling to catch a breath, your eyes fluttered over and you looked over to see Finn, the girl, and poor BB-8 on the ground as well.

Turning over onto your stomach, you began to lift yourself off of the ground, only for a white, stinging pain to shoot up your arm—causing you to fall back down. Looking down, you could see the skin of your wrist starting to change into a sickening purplish, blue color and you cringed.

A pair of hands snaked their way underneath your arms and you looked up to see Finn glancing down at you, his eyes wide with concern. Before you could speak, the girl began shoving the two of your forward as she saw two TIE Fighters headed straight for your group.

Avoiding the airstrikes, you pointed out a ship that was covered with a large, white tarp. Keeping your hand close to your chest, you headed straight for the ship and when you entered the ship, you slumped down against the wall as both Finn and the girl took their positions.

The brown-haired girl was able to get you all out of Jakku, safe and sound. After Finn came up from the down below, he noticed you holding your hurt wrist close to you, and offered to wrap your wrist, which you graciously accepted.

While Finn was patching you up, BB-8 was talking to the girl, who was telling the droid how the three of you were going to get BB-8 to the base. Slowly, she turned back to look at the both of you and walked up.

“I don’t know your names.”

“Finn.”

“Y/N. What’s yours?”

“I’m Rey.”

Just as you were going to thank her for saving your skins, a loud Pop came from behind you and the four of you turned to see smoke coming up from the floor. Rey called for Finn to help her fix it and you just looked around the ship. Something about this ship seemed familiar to you, and you couldn’t stop yourself from walking down the hallways, away from Rey and Finn.

You dragged your good hand against the wall and began to hum a song you used to sing as a child. Something about this ship caused you to think of your childhood, when everything was so simple and it was you and Ben against the world.

All you could think about was you and Ben running around, pretending to chase monsters— in this particular case, it was your Uncle Chewie— Ben with his toy lightsaber and you with your toy blaster. The two of you were invincible.

You chuckled at a memory and continued to walk further down the hallway. A warm feeling filled within you and you came to a stop when your eyes landed towards the bottom of the wall.  Crouching down, your mouth slightly dropped open and you stared in awe at the picture that was scribbled there.

It was the same picture that you drew on your father’s ship when you were younger.  The picture was of your mother, father, Ben, and yourself all holding hands.

A memory flashed in your eyes and you let out a breathy laugh. Your brother had taken the last piece of paper (to draw him wielding a lightsaber, of course) and you really wanted to draw a picture of your family, so you settled for the wall.

You remembered how upset your mother was, calmly telling you how you should not have colored on the wall and how it wouldn’t be able to come out. When your father approached you, you hung your head down in shame and began to tear up, thinking you were about to be scolded by your father. All your father did was laugh deeply and lifted his hand to ruffle your Y/H/C and say,

_ “That ain’t too shabby, kid.” _

Smiling to yourself, you lifted your uninjured hand to brush against the picture when suddenly the lights shut off, leaving you in the dark. The ship came to a halt and quickly began to move into the direction opposite of where you were headed.

Lifting your hand up, you began to feel your way along the wall back to Finn and Rey. The lights suddenly turned back on and as you rounded the corner where you came from, neither Finn nor Rey were there.

Hushed voices came from underneath the floor and you realized they must’ve hid themselves underneath. Before you could move to join them, the door began to hiss open and you hid back around the corner, hoping that no one heard your heavy footsteps.

Multiple footsteps were heard walking about the ship, and you pushed yourself closer to the wall, trying to stay out of sight. As the footsteps came closer, you held in a breath and closed your eyes—praying to the Maker that they wouldn’t see you.  

“Chewie,” Your eyes shot open at the familiar, deep voice. “We’re home.” 

Quickly turning around the corner, you took in the two figures that you never thought you would see again.

“Dad? Chewie?”


	4. Chapter 4

_ Something was wrong. You didn’t know what, but something was…off. Your soul felt extremely heavy and sorrow was coursing through your veins. Like how it feels when people are… _

_ You needed to find your parents quick. _

_ It was sort of an accident that you found out you were Force sensitive. Ever since your brother left to train with your uncle, you had been feeling enraged and would even lash out unintentionally. Your mother took notice of this and, after she spoke with you, decided it would be best to contact her brother. _

_ It was funny, really, the fact that even though you were adopted, you were somehow born with the Force flowing strong within you. That you were brought to live with one of the more famous Force sensitive families that ever lived. _

_ Apparently the Force does work in mysterious ways. _

_ After talking with Luke, you and he both agreed that you wouldn’t train the ways of the Force. You didn’t want to because you felt like you were needed with the Resistance, while Luke had a different reason he dared not tell you. _

_ Even though you weren’t training, you had what was called Force Empathy—a much stronger empathy like that of Master Yoda. You were able to sense the feelings and tensions of those around you, as well as sense when others, mostly those who were Force sensitive or that you had a strong connection with, had died or been injured. _

_ The feelings you had been having were darker and became so more frequently. Something terrible was going to happen. Which was why you were in search for your parents. _

_ Making your way through the base, you eventually found your parents. As you approached them, the looks on their faces were enough to tell you that something had just happened. Something terrible. _

_ Not only was it hard for your parents, dealing with what your brother had done, but it was also hard on you. Your parents were fighting more and more each day—blaming each other for their son going to the Dark side—leaving you to be the mediator. _

_ No matter how much you tried to get them to reason with one another, it was pointless. Eventually, they even chose to ignore you—not paying you any mind. _

_ Was it because you weren’t truly their child? That they could only be bothered with the child that was born from them? _

_ Your other uncle, Chewie, was the one to take notice of how you rarely left your room. When he talked with you, you told him how neglected you felt and how you felt just because you were adopted, that you didn’t matter as much. _

_ Boy, did Chewie give a mouthful to your parents. _

_ It wasn’t long for your parents to put aside their differences and sit down with you. They started off for telling you how sorry they were for neglecting you and that they didn’t mean to hurt you—that you were just as much as their child as Ben was and that they could never stop loving you, despite the circumstances. _

_ You felt a little better, as well as a little foolish to think that your parents loved you less because you weren’t their biological child. Because of how they both were able to stay civil for a while, you believed things were starting to get better. _

_ You couldn’t have been more wrong. _

_ You caught sight of your father, who was packing up some stuff and handing the crates to your Uncle Chewie to put onto the Millennium Falcon. _

_ “Dad!” Your father froze, slowly turning to watch you make your way towards him. _

_ Running straight into his arms, you could feel his body stiffen as you began to sob. Suddenly, you began to hit him out of frustration. _

_ “Why are you leaving?” Your voice cracked and your father pulled you close to his chest, placing a hand on the back of your head like he always did.   _

_ You were full on sobbing now and you felt your father rest his head atop yours, rubbing his hand along your back and trying to soothe you. _

_ “Hey, sweet pea, it’s okay.” He said softly. “It’s just, not okay for me to be here right now. I need to go and I am so sorry it has to be like this.” You look up at him, your eyes red with tears. _

_ “Were you even going to say goodbye?” Your father hesitated to answer and he pulled away to look down on you, his eyes filled with sadness.   _

_ “Y/N,” You slightly tensed at the way his voice sighed your name. “You need to stay here with your mother. She needs you now more than ever; you are the only one right now that can make her happy. I need to go and do my job—“ _

_ “You mean you need to go be a smuggler?" You snap and he sighs. _

_ “I just want your mother to be happy and right now I can’t make that happen. If I go away for a while, maybe it will be good for us. Your mother understands my leaving and I can only hope that you will forgive me. I am so sorry about this, sweet pea.” You bit the inside of your cheek and nodded, throwing your arms around him once more. _

_ “Does this mean you’re leaving for good?” _

_ “You can’t get rid of me that easily kid.” _

\----

“Dad?” You said again, this time more sternly.

Your father lowered his blaster and slowly turns around. Before he could say anything, you threw your arms around him, ignoring the pain searing through your arm.

“Y-Y/N?” He manages to muster out. “What are you doing here?” You pulled away and smiled nervously up to him.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story, but I have to tell you something there—“ Chewie lifted up the panel and pointed his bowcaster at Finn and Rey.

Pushing you behind him, your dad walked up to Chewie with his blaster pointing down at them as well. Quickly, you ran in front of them—your hands raised to stop things from going further.

“Wait, Dad!” You cried. “These are my friends, Finn and Rey. Rey helped us escape from Jakku.” Slowly, they lowered their weapons.

“Well, where is the rest of the crew? Who’s the pilot?”

“I’m the pilot!” Exclaimed Rey and your father raised his eyebrows.

“You?” He asked, Chewie growling in question.

“No, it’s true we were the only ones on board Dad.”

“You guys can understand that thing?” Finn asked, looking between you, Rey, and your father.

“And that thing can understand you too, so watch it.” Your dad began to wave his blaster, motioning for them to get out and they complied.

While they were getting out, your father began to ask where they found his ship and Rey told him.

“Well, you tell him that Han Solo stole back the Millennium Falcon for good.” Your dad grumbled as he began walking away from your friends, pulling you with him.

“This is the Millennium Falcon? You’re Han Solo?” Rey asked behind you.

“I used to be.”

“Wait,” You heard Finn say. “Han Solo the Rebellion general?”

“No, the smuggler.” Rey replied back with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“No,” You turned to look back at them and smiled. “My father.” Your father dragged you to the front of the ship and gave you a concerned, but also annoyed look.

“What are you doing here, kid?”

“Oh hello dad, it’s nice to see you too. I’ve been doing really fine ever since you left, thanks for asking. I’ve really missed you too.” You laced your arms across your chest, annoyance lacing your voice.

He sighed.

“I just want to know why you are out here away from your mother.” He glanced down at your arm and as you unwrapped your arms to place it behind your back, he gently grabbed it. “And what happened to your arm?” Wincing as you pulled it out of his grasp; you saw how he was looking at you with sad eyes.

“Well, long story short, we were running from some TIE Fighters, they shot near us, and I got thrown in the air like a rag doll and landed on my arm pretty hard.” Han gave you a disapproving look and walked away, pointing to Finn and Rey.

“Chewie, put these guys in a pod and we will drop them off at the nearest inhabited planet.” Before he could walk away, you called after him.

“What? No, dad they are my friends. Plus, we have to get BB-8 back to the Resistance, which was mine and Poe’s mission. He is carrying a map to Unc- Luke Skywalker.” Your dad stopped walking and turned slowly towards the three of you.

“You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion.” Finn stated. “You knew him.”

“Yeah, I knew him.” Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud thud and everyone got a confused look, except your father who began to walk past you all.

“Don’t tell me a Rathtar’s gotten loose.”

“Wait what? You have Rathtar’s on this freighter?” You and Finn asked simultaneously.

You had sounded more excited while Finn had looked more frightened. Finn shot you a look and you tried to hide your excitement.  

“I’m hauling Rathtar’s.” Your father proceeded to look at some screens, where you saw another ship boarding the freighter.

“Uh, dad?” You nodded towards the screen. “Who is that?”

“It’s the Guavian Death Gang.”

“Well that’s just wonderful, still getting in all types of trouble with other smugglers, aren’t we?” Han began to walk away and you motioned for Finn, Rey, and BB-8 to follow you.

You followed him around the freighter, lecturing him about how he will never learn and always gets into trouble, Chewie agreeing with you for the most part. He stopped you all at a door that led underneath the floor and motioned for you all, except BB-8, to go underneath. Finn and Rey did as they were told, but you stayed in your spot, giving your dad a look that told him you weren’t going anywhere.

“If BB-8 stays then I am staying to.” Your father huffed in annoyance but you ignored it. “What are you going to do in the mean time?”

“The same thing I always do.” He shrugged. “Talk my way out of it.” Chewie looked down at you the same time you looked up and spoke at the same time.

“Well…” Han pointed a finger at both you and Chewie,

“Yes I do. Every time.” He said and you smiled.

The sound of doors hissing open caused you to stop in place. Standing behind your father, you motioned for BB-8 to stand closer to you as footsteps came closer to you all.

The footsteps came to a stop and you looked past your father to see six men standing in place, all with red and black uniforms, and another walking forward. He didn’t have the same uniform as the other guys and you concluded he was the leader. And he did not look happy.

“Han Solo.” He said blankly. ”You’re a dead man.”

“Well what’s the problem?” Your dad asked calmly.

Bala-Tik, the leaders’ name, proceeded to tell your father how he gave him 50,000 credits to complete this job and mentioned that another gang did as well. Your father continued to deny it and all you could do was shake your head.

Bala-Tik had taken notice of you and kept eyeing you while continuing to talk to your father. Feeling uncomfortable under his watch, you scooted behind your dad so you were out of his view.   

“I never made a deal with Kanjiklub.” Your father raised his hands in defense.

“Tell that to Kanjiklub.” Bala-Tik motioned behind you, causing you all to turn your head to the other end of the hallway.

Glaring at your dad, you continued to stay silent as your dad was trying to bullshit his way out of this.

“Boys, you’re both gonna get what I promised. Have I ever not delivered for you before?”

“Yes.” Bala-Tik’s gaze landed on you once more as you weren’t hidden behind your father anymore and you looked away.

The other leader spoke too and you watched Chewie simply nod at whatever he said. Looking to see if Bala-Tik was still staring at you, he smirked at you, in which you just glared daggers back at him. He glanced down at BB-8 and nodded.

“That BB unit, the First Order is looking for one just like it, as well as three fugitives. One of which is standing right behind you.” You and BB-8 moved farther behind your dad.

“It’s the first I’ve heard of it.” Footsteps behind and in front of you began to make their way closer, but stopped when a distant roaring filled the hall.  

“I got a bad feeling about this.” You and your dad said at the same time.

Looking up at your father, he motioned for you to run and you did not hesitate to listen as you told BB-8 to follow you.

“Kill them!” Bala-Tik yelled. “And grab the droid and the girl!” A Rathtar screech suddenly became closer and you began to run faster as you heard the sickening sound of people screaming and being eaten.

You kept zig-zagging through the hallways when a Rathtar screech came from behind you. Looking to the right, you saw a plethora of metal crates stacked up and around each other and motioned for BB-8 to go first.

As soon as you were about to follow, a hand gripped harshly onto your bad arm. You whimpered as a hand made its way to cover your mouth and you were pulled against a hard chest.

“Sshhh, don’t struggle.” Bala-Tik’s familiar voice whispered into your ears and you cringed. “You and that droid are worth quite a big sum of credits. Well, mostly the droid. I think they wouldn’t mind if I got to keep you.” Chills went down your back and you shook your head, which he only chuckled at.

Bala-Tik began to push you forward, when suddenly a Rathtar rushed past you, dragging someone behind them. Your eyes widened as you realized it was Finn and you began to thrash about, ignoring the burning pain in your arm.

He removed his hand from your mouth to reach for his blaster and you were quick to throw your head backwards. You heard a crunch and he released your arm to cover his nose. Clenching your jaw, you turned towards him and kicked him in the groin.

“I don’t like to be manhandled!” You said harshly before you turned and began running in search of Finn.

“C’mon BB-8, we need to help Finn!” Going the direction the Rathtar went, you saw Finn trying to reach out for you.

Running as fast as you could, you reached your good hand out for Finn, trying to avoid the tentacles that were flying near your face.

“Y/N!” Finn yelled, “Help!” Suddenly, the doors in front of you shut, cutting the tentacles that were holding Finn and you rushed to help Finn up.

As you removed the still moving tentacles off of him, you and Finn both yelped in surprise when Rey ran up to you.

“Finn! Y/N!” You both began rambling about how the Rathtar had Finn (you claiming he was so close to being eaten, to which he shot you a look of confusion, you just shrugged your shoulders).

Rey seemed unimpressed about the situation and motioned for you and Finn to follow her. As the Millennium Falcon came into sight, you saw your dad carrying Chewie up the ramp. You and Finn ran up to help Chewie, while your dad, Rey, and BB-8 ran inside to start the ship.

Your father and Rey managed to get you out of the freighter without any problems. You and Finn on the other hand, had plenty of problems trying to help Chewie with his injury. He began roaring at you and all you did was glare at him.

“Uncle Chewie,” You began to say while trying to help Finn with the wrap. “If you don’t let us help you, then I will personally give you another injury to worry about.”

“Uncle? This thing is your uncle?”

“Yes, now hurry up and help me.”

“What do you think I’m doing?” He turned back and yelled. “Hey! We need help with this giant, hairy thing!” BB-8 began to make his way towards you, but took off screeching when Chewie roared loudly at him.

_ Poor baby _ , you thought as you watched BB-8 roll off and hide.

“You hurt Chewie and you’re gonna deal with me!” Your dad yelled, causing you to roll your eyes as you continued to wrap Chewie’s arm.

“Hurt him? Are you shitting me, Dad?”

“He almost killed me six times!” Finn yelled .

Chewie reached for Finn’s throat, almost causing you to fall off of your seat, and pulled him closer. As soon as you glared at Chewie, he released Finn and you were finally able to successfully wrap Chewie’s injury.

Finally, you and Finn were able to wrap Chewie’s injury as your father walked towards you.

“You missy need to watch your language.” You raised your eyebrows and laughed.

“I’m a little old for you to be lecturing dad.”

He ignored you and looked towards the others, putting his hands on his waist and said,

“So, fugitives huh?” You started with the mission, how you and Poe ended up getting caught by the First Order and how Finn saved the two of you.

You also told him how you found BB-8, who was with Rey and that before the First Order could capture you again, she saved you, Finn, and BB-8.

“Ok,” Your father nodded. “So, where is this Poe kid you mentioned?” Sucking in a deep breath, you looked away from your father.

“He uh, didn’t make it. Finn couldn’t find him when we crashed on Jakku.” Your father pulled you into his chest and placed a hand on the back of your head, taking you back to when you were younger.

Sighing, you returned the hug and buried your face into his jacket, taking in the familiar scent of old leather and engine grease.

“I’m sorry about your boyfriend, sweet pea.” You shot your dad a look.

“What? No, dad, he is not my—“

“You don’t look the way you just did for anyone other than someone you truly care about.” He smirked and you pushed him lightly in the arm. “That’s how I knew your mother truly loved me before I was frozen in carbonite. She gave me this look and I just knew it. It was the same look you just gave right there.”

“Well I mean…” You paused and raised your eyebrows. “Wait a minute, frozen in carbonite? When did that happen? How come I never heard this story?” He chuckled deeply.

“That’s a story for another time Y/N.” He began to walk back, you trailing behind him, and saw the other three talking.

“You guys want my help?” Your dad asked, “Well you’re gonna get it. I’ve got an old friend who will get you and your droid to the Resistance.”


	5. Chapter 5

_ Green. _

_ You had never seen so much green in your entire life. Sure, D’Qar was somewhat surrounded by a forest, but this was different. _

_ This was beyond ethereal. _

_ While Poe was trying to find a place to land, all you could do was lean forward in your chair—your mouth agape and eyes shining as you stared down at Naboo. _

_ You were mesmerized by how the trees were flowing with the wind and how soft the grass looked. All you could think about was running your hands through the grass and you just wanted to run up to a tree and hug it. _

_ So many questions were running through your mind and you felt your heart pound from the excitement you have been holding in the entire trip. Poe called out your name, but you were still staring in awe out the window to listen to what he said after. A nudge in your elbow slowly pulled your gaze to a smiling Poe. _

_ “Huh? What?” _

_ “I asked if you had ever been to a planet like this, Y/N/N.” Poe laughed and warmth filled your cheeks. _

_ “No, none as beautiful as this.” Motioning towards the planet. “I have been to other planets, of course. None of them had as much green as this one does.” Turning your head, Poe looked solemnly at you and you bit your lip. _

_ “Anyways,” You placed a hand on Poe’s arm, his muscles tensing as you did so. “Thank you for bringing me here, Poe. It really means a lot that you would do this for me.” _

_ “Yeah well, you aren’t as much of a pain in my ass as you think you are, Y/N/N.” He smirked at you and you laughed, lightly pushing him. _

_ When Poe brought the U-Wing closer to the ground, you were quick to unstrap yourself and run straight towards the ramp and began to bounce impatiently. BB-8 sounded just as excited as he rolled next to you. Little did you know, Poe was smiling at excited you were—like a kid on Christmas. _

_ When the ramp finally lowered, you ran out onto the waist-high grass and slowly came to a stop. This was the moment you have always dreamed of and you were just paralyzed at the scenery. _

_ There was a light breeze—blowing the grass and leaves in the trees in sync— and you could smell just how clean the planet was. The breeze was also making your hair fly just enough around you, tickling your face and you smiled. You felt easily relaxed and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. _

_ You shot your hand out towards the grass slowly, the air feeling cool against your skin, and suddenly closed it into a fist. The grass had looked so pure, that you were afraid it would taint it as soon as you touched it. Your eye caught sight of a beautiful pink flower and you couldn’t pull your gaze away. _

_ Suddenly, a hand gently wrapped itself around your forearm and pulled you close. Looking up, your eyes directly looked into the dark eyes of Poe. You dared not to lower your gaze to his lips, as you knew you would be done for. Your mouth suddenly became dry and you let out a small gasp when he began to unclench your fist—placing something light on the palm of your hand. _

_ Lowering your gaze, you saw Poe had placed a flower in your hand, similar to the one that you were just staring at. Your heart swelled and you couldn’t help but beam up at Poe. _

_ Poe chuckled and removed your hand from his grasp. You had forgotten that he was holding your hand and you blushed. Poe turned on his heal and you furrowed your brows, wondering if he was trying to leave. _

_ He returned from the ship, carrying a basket with a green blanket lying on top of it. _

_ “What is that for, Poe?” You asked, nodding towards his hands. _

_ “Oh, this?” He lifted the basket up. “I just thought we could enjoy a nice picnic for the birthday princess.” Grinning a wide-toothed smiled, you nodded. _

_ “Where should we go?” _

_ “Lead the way princess, I’ll follow you wherever you go.” BB-8 chirped in agreement and began to roll next to you as you walked deeper into the grass, towards a body of water. _

_ Deciding it was the perfect spot, Poe handed you the blanket and you laid it down on the ground. While Poe was setting up the picnic, you walked down to the water, with BB-8 rolling next to you. Stopping to admire the way the waves rolled lightly against the surface, you failed to notice the footsteps behind you and slightly jumped when Poe placed his hand on your back. _

_ “So what do you think of the planet so far, Y/N/N? Is it everything you imagined?” _

_ “It’s even more beautiful than I imagined, Poe.” You looked up at him through your lashes and he bit his lip as he smiled. _

_ “Well, that’s one thing we disagree on.” Your brow lifted up in question and he looked directly into your Y/E/C eyes. _

_ “I can think of one person that is more beautiful than this planet.” He whispered. _

_ Your lips parted and you could feel your cheeks becoming as warm as Mustafar. You mentally hit yourself as you looked directly at his lips, but quickly gazed back into his eyes. It was almost like he was saying anything to get you to crack. _

_ Looking back at the water, you hoped he didn’t notice the effect he was having on you, and tried not to smile. Poe began to laugh. _

_ “You know, you’re cute when you get all bashful like that.” You gave him a smug look. _

_ “Oh yeah? Well, you’re cute when you’re wet!” Poe’s smile instantly dropped as you bent down and splashed Poe with a handful of water. _

_ Poe stared at you in disbelief as you laughed out loud, clutching your stomach. But, the laugh soon stopped when you noticed the evil look on his face as he stepped towards you slowly. _

_ “So that’s how you want to play, huh princess?” Gulping, you shook your head. _

_ “No Poe.” You said sweetly. “I would rather run instead.” You took off running away from the body of water, laughing as you saw Poe trying to catch up to you. _

_ BB-8 rolled up right next to you and you yelled down at the droid. _

_ “C’mon BB-8, we can’t let him catch—“ _

_ A pair of arms wrapped your waist from behind and began to twirl you around. You were giggling like a child and heard Poe laughing as well. He lowered you down and you couldn’t help but smile at him. _

_ “Thank you for bringing me here Poe, this is seriously the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me.” _

_ “Don’t worry about it, Y/N.” Poe smiled. “I would do anything for you.” _

_ \---- _

Sighing at the memory, you watched at how mesmerized Rey was at how green the planet was. A part of you felt sad for her—how she had never once left Jakku and been able to experience something as beautiful as this. Maybe if things went well, you could see about taking her and Finn to multiple systems.

Poe would’ve loved that.

As your dad set the ship down, Rey quickly got up from her seat and ran outside. You moved to follow, when your dad pulled you by your elbow.

“You need to stay close to me, Y/N. There are all types of creeps in there. Do you understand?” Not bothering to argue, you nodded and grabbed the blaster he was handing to you, placing it behind you on your belt.

While Han and Finn went to look through supplies, you walked down the ramp and watched as Rey was taking in the scenery before her. You nudged her shoulder and she looked back at you, her eyes still glossed with amazement.

“I remember the first time I ever went to a planet like this, I was so excited.”

“I was worried I looked like a fool.” She looked down, her cheeks flushed red, and you frowned.

“Hey,” You placed a hand on her arm and she looked back up at you. “You are not a fool. You are allowed to be excited about visiting another planet, especially when you have never left home before. I was the exact same way when I visited Naboo for the first time.”

“You’ve been to Naboo?” Rey asked and you smiled.

“Yes, Poe was the one who took me. Whenever we arrived, I was completely astonished. So you have every right to feel this way.” Rey smiled softly and pulled you in for a hug.

“Thank you, Y/N. You have been a wonderful friend.” You returned the hug and couldn’t help how the corner of your cheeks raised up.

“Not as great as you Rey. Without your help, Finn, BB-8, and I would not have made it out of Jakku alive.”

“And I’m sorry about Poe; I never got to tell you that. I could tell he meant a great deal to you.” The smile dropped slightly and you pulled away and nodded thanks.

“Thank you, Rey. He did.” It was quiet for a moment, and you cleared your throat. “How come you have never left Jakku? You’re an amazing pilot Rey; you could fly anywhere you want to.” Her smile dropped and she began to look nervous.

“Well um, I have been waiting for my family. I was only a child when they left me on Jakku, I hardly remember them.” Your heart ached and Rey suddenly shook her head. “But they will be back, someday. That’s why I need to get back to Jakku after I make sure BB-8 and you two are back with the Resistance.”

Your dad came up suddenly and handed a blaster to Rey. You smiled as he continued to ask her if she would be interested in working with him and Chewie, to which she declined. Han tried to not seem disappointed and told you all to follow him to the castle that was in the distance.

Cantina music filled the room as soon as you entered—no one paying you all any mind as you shuffled through the doors.

“Han Solo!” The loud, booming voice was heard over the music and caused everyone to drop their conversations and look towards you all.Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked directly towards your group.

“Hey Maz.”

After meeting Maz, she sat the four of you at a table, where you began telling her all about your mission. She agreed to help you, and also continued to scold your father about going back home to your mother.

Inside, you wanted nothing more than for your father, as well as your brother, to come home. It just wasn’t the same without them, and you could only think of how your mother felt. Maz suddenly began to climb on the table—adjusting her glasses as she looked at a worried Finn.

“If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people.” She continued to scan him, “I’m looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run.” Finn’s demeanor changed and he leaned forward.

“You don’t know a thing about me.” His voice dropped an octave lower and you stared at him. “What I’ve done, what I’ve seen. You don’t know the First Order like I do. They’ll slaughter us, we all need to run.” Maz let out a hum and sat back in her seat.

She pointed out two guys and mentioned that they could help him escape. Finn looked towards you and Rey, asking the both of you to go with him.

“What about BB-8?” Rey asked. “We have to get him back to your base.” Finn shook his head and stood up.

He took of Poe’s jacket, which you had forgotten he was wearing, and handed it to you. You took it reluctantly and watched as he walked away. Slipping on Poe’s jacket, you and Rey ran after Finn.

“We’re not letting you leave Finn.” You pulled him back. “You’re one of us.”

“Y/N is right, Finn.” Rey said. “You can’t just go.” Finn pulled from your grasp and looked between the two of you before his gaze went to Rey.

“I’m not who you think I am Rey. I’m not Resistance. I’m not a hero, I’m a Stormtrooper.” Rey stared at him blankly and Finn sighed before he continued.

“I was taken from my home, and raised to do one thing. But my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn’t going to kill for them, so instead I ran. I ran into Y/N and Poe, and then I ran into you. You all looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of whom I was and I made my decision. I am not going back to the First Order. Please, Y/N and Rey, come with me.”

“Finn, you know that I can’t.” You shook your head, placing a hand on his arm once more. “I have to finish this mission, mine and Poe’s mission. I have to do this for him.”

“Poe’s dead Y/N!” Finn yelled, and you retracted your hand back.

You stared at him with white eyes, your mouth slightly agape. His eyes went from rage to sadness as he realized what he said.

“Y/N…” He began but you shook your head and walked away, not looking back.

You knew Finn didn’t mean it, but it still hurt. Eyes burning from the tears forming, you were making your way back to the table.

_ “Y/N.” _

You looked around in confusion, your gaze falling on Rey as she walked towards a set of stairs and followed after her. As you caught up, you softly called out her name, which she ignored, and so you grabbed her arm gently in hopes of stopping her.

_ “Y/N.” _

Immediately letting go, you looked down the hallway, hesitating before walking behind Rey. A door at the end of the hallway was open, and you couldn’t help but allow yourself to be pulled inside the room. A chest lay at the end of the room; you couldn’t stop yourself from walking towards it. Rey kneeled in front of it, slowly lifting the top, and inside was a lightsaber.

_ “Y/N, don’t!” _

It was too late. At the same time Rey grabbed the lightsaber, you reached for her arm. Rey yelped as the chest closed and you flinched away, taking in your surroundings.

Looking back down, Rey was gone and you began to panic. As you were about to call out her name, you lifted your head and saw that you were no longer in the room—but in your father’s ship.

Children laughing behind you caused you to twist around. A young boy with curly, black hair and an even younger girl with Y/H/L, Y/H/C were chasing each other—the boy with a toy lightsaber and the girl with a toy blaster.

“Ben?” You whispered to yourself as you realized who it was, and the little boy stopped in his tracks, allowing the little girl to run off. 

The little boy turned around and stared out you for a moment before reaching his small hand out. Shakily, you reached forward to grab it but then watched as he disappeared right before your eyes.  

_ “Y/N!” _

You recognized your father’s voice and quickly turned around, only for a figure to bump past you, knocking you to the floor. Groaning, you looked up just in time to see a slightly younger version of yourself running towards your father and jumping into his arms.

_ “I missed you so much, Dad!” _

_ “I missed you too, sweet pea.” _ Your dad set you down and you pushed yourself up.  _ “Now, where is your mother?”  _ It was suddenly becoming harder to breath, your chest tightening and your breaths becoming shallower.

_“Y/N,”_ You gasped. _“Hey, don’t pass out on me, princess. I don’t think I could handle not hearing your pretty voice. Even if you have used it many times to threaten me with it.”_ Slowly turning, you found a beaten Poe cuffed to the same chair he was tortured in.

Lip trembling, you walked up to Poe and reached to cup his cheek. As soon as you made contact, he disappeared and you were back in the room from before, leaning your hand on a wall. You began to gasp for air, looking over towards the door to see Rey sitting on the floor, looking up at someone.

With your legs shaky, you watched as Rey stood up and ran and you hurried out the door after her. Maz was there, and she stopped you, explaining what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

“Rey! Come back!” You yelled after Rey, who took off into the forest. Han walked up to you, ready to question you but you stopped him.

“Dad, Rey is gone. I don’t know where she went and…” People around you began to point up at the sky, some yelling in terror and you looked up, gasping at the sight.

In the sky were red beams of light, going towards other planets. Your dad place a hand on your back and you raised a hand to cover your mouth, tears threatening to spill.

“It was the Republic. The First Order, they’ve done it.” Finn yelled after you and you looked at him, pulling your hand away from your mouth. “Where’s Rey?” Before you could explain, Maz came up to your group and begged you to follow her.

You watched as she handed the lightsaber to Finn. The air around you suddenly felt heavy, just like on Jakku, and the whirring of TIE Fighters helped explain the reasoning.

Grabbing your blaster, you followed your father and Finn back outside, meeting up with Chewie. Stormtroopers immediately began shooting at you, causing you to duck and find cover. Your father and Chewie led you to cover, shooting every Stormtrooper in sight. 

“Hey, can I try that?” Your dad asked, pointing over to Chewie’s bowcaster.

Chewie growled and nodded, handing it over to him.

“Oooh yeah, me next.” You pleaded and watched as your father effortlessly shot at a pair of Stormtroopers.

“I like this thing.”

“Ok you had your fun.” You snatched it from his hands and began to aim at a group of Stormtroopers. “Now it’s my turn.” A rush of adrenaline surged through you as you pulled the trigger, watching as the blast took out the group.

“Oh my stars that was fucking awesome!” Your father snatched the bowcaster from you and nudged you hard.

“Language!” Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your blaster again and began to shoot at the Stormtroopers.

A whirring sound caused you to turn and you watched as Finn ran after a Stormtrooper, who was carrying a weird electric thing.

“Uh, dad—“

“Already on it, kid.” Finn was thrown back and you watched as your dad shot the bowcaster at the Stormtrooper, causing him to fly back.

You and your father reached down to help Finn up, when a group of troopers raised their weapons at you. They took your weapons and began to walk you to an empty area. Rather than shoot you right away, the troopers began to take cover from something and you looked up at your dad, who lowered his hands.

“It’s the Resistance.” In the distance, a group of X-Wings came closer to the castle and you took cover as they shot down the Stormtroopers surrounding you all.

Grabbing your weapons, you stood next to Finn and watched in awe as one of the X-Wings began taking out Stormtroopers, then Tie fighters, all while doing flips in the air.

“What a show-off!”

“Whoo! That’s one hell of a pilot!” You and Finn shouted at the same time, causing you both to laugh.

The weight you felt earlier began to feel stronger and you lowered your weapon. A blaster behind you went off and you gasped as a sharp pain appeared on your left side. Feeling dizzy from both the weight and the blaster wound, you began to fall to your knees. Finn leaned down to help you up and you shook your head in panic.

“M-my b-brother…” You shakily whispered and Finn looked at you in confusion before looking up and his face dropped.

Leaving you, he began to run and call out Rey’s name. Your father came up to you and helped you up, looking at you in sadness and worry. As you took a step, a burning sensation shot up your side and you yelped.

The sound of a freighter lowering caused you to look up and, with your father’s help, began walking towards it. Finn ran back up and was rambling something about Rey, your father ignoring him as he looked towards the freighter as if he was waiting for something.

You were about to yell at him for being rude, when you heard the ship door open and saw Resistance members walking out of the ship. Your mother was the last to walk down the ramp, stopping as she laid eyes on you.

Pulling out of your father’s grasp, you ran into her embrace, ignoring the pain in your side. She sighed in relief and pulled away, tears brimming in her eyes.

“I thought I lost you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Mom.” She smiled and placed a hand on your cheek and looked behind you towards your father.

You knew this was a moment they needed, so you called for Finn to help you onto the freighter, a small ounce of hope blooming in your chest. 

Finn sat beside you; asking if you multiple times if were fine, reassuring him that you were. You almost forgot about BB-8 and sighed when he rolled up next to you.

A voice over an intercom said they were pulling up to the landing strip on the Resistance Base.  Finn helped you up and began walking you towards the door.

“Y/N…” Finn began to say and you turned to look at him. “I’m so sorry for what I said back there, about Poe. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” You gave him a sad smile and reached for his hand.

“I know you didn’t Finn and it’s okay.” Finn forced a smile and you squeezed his hand. “I forgive you.” The doors hissed open and Finn helped you down the ramp.

It was done. You got BB-8 back to base with the map and you couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. The only thing that would make you better is if Poe was with you.

Finn started to help you walk away from the ship. Crew members were hurrying around you, trying to help the injured or tend to their ships. People waved or nodded at you and you just smiled.

Finn had stopped walking and you turned to look up at him, the look on his face was as if he’d seen a ghost. Before you could see what he was looking at, BB-8 nudged your leg as he rolled quickly past you. Following the droid, you froze as you saw the man he was rolling to.

It was Poe.

Your Poe.

A gasp escaped you and you watched as Poe saw BB-8 and immediately ran to his droid, leaning down to pet him. You pulled away from Finn and began to slowly limp towards him.

“Poe?” You whispered to yourself and as if he heard you, he looked at you and his face instantly lit up.

“Y/N/N?” He stood up and made his way towards you.

“Poe!” You yelled this time and took off running, ignoring the pain in your side.

His arms opened for you and you jumped into them, holding tight as he lifted you up and spun you. Finally, you became overwhelmed with emotion and began sobbing into his flight suit, daring not to let go.

Poe finally lowered you and pulled you away before placing his hands on the side of your face. He couldn’t help but smile widely and pressed his lips to yours. You froze at first, but then melted into the kiss.

The kiss was everything you had imagined, and so much more.  As soon as his lips touched yours, it was like time stopped all around you. Your lips matched perfectly with his and you were still left with wanting more.

Poe finally broke the kiss and brought his forehead to yours.

“I have been waiting for a long time to do that, Y/N/N.” He whispered and you let out a breathy laugh.

“I never thought I would see you again, Poe.”

“I told you before, princess, I will always come back for you.” Smiling at him, you fisted his flight suit and pulled him in for another kiss.

Poe pulled away, placing a feather light kiss on the tip of your nose and began to scan your body for injury. The corner of his mouth lifted up into the ridiculous smirk you loved so much. 

“Is that my jacket?”


	7. Chapter 7

After yours and Poe’s reunion, Finn ran up after you guys and the two of you explained what had happened after the crash.  When Finn told him about Rey’s capture and where they were going, Poe then decided he would help you persuade the Council.

As you walked up to your mother, someone bumped into you and you hissed in pain, having forgotten about your wound. Poe looked down on you, concern filling his eyes, and you told him you were fine, that you would get it checked out after they agreed to help. Poe hesitated, but nodded and grabbed onto your hand.

Your mother turned towards the three of you, smiling at you as you approached her. She glanced down at yours and Poe’s entwined hands and raised a knowing brow, throwing a smirk at you.

“Moth- I mean Genral Organa this is Finn, he is the Stormtrooper that helped Poe and I escape the First Order.” Your mother looked at Finn and smiled, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

“That was incredibly brave what you did: renouncing the First Order, saving not only this man’s life, but my daughters as well.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Finn quickly said. “But a friend of ours was taken prisoner.”

“Yes, she was taken by—“

“Han told me about the girl.” Your mother reassured you and grabbed your hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“Ma’am, Finn is familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system.” Poe spoke up. “He worked on the base.” Your mother looked back at Finn with hopeful eyes.

“We are desperate for anything that can help us.”

“That’s where Rey was taken, I’ve gotta get there fast.” You nudged Finn in the ribs with your elbow.

“You mean  _ we’ve  _ gotta get there fast.”

“And I will do everything I can to help you both, but you need to tell us all you know.” Finn agreed and followed your mother to talk about the weapon.

You were about to follow them when you felt Poe pull you back and led you towards a secluded area. He turned to look at you, grabbing your face with both hands and pulled you in for a needy kiss. Smiling into the kiss, you placed one hand on his chest while the other hooked onto his shoulder.

Before the kiss became too heated, you pulled away and smiled at Poe, who was staring at you with stars in his eyes.

“I was so worried about you, Y/N/N.” Poe said, brushing a thumb on your cheek. “I thought I had lost you.” Placing a hand on his, you leaned into his touch.

“I was worried about you too, Poe. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and if you were hurt or…” You trailed off; looking to the ground and Poe pulled you in for a tight hug.

“I was worried that it was too late to tell you how I felt. I was too scared to tell you before, but when I woke up after we crashed and couldn’t find you, all I felt was guilt. I thought that I would never get a chance to tell you my true feelings.” Looking up through your lashes, you felt the corner of your mouth lift up.

“And what are these feelings, Poe?” He smiled and placed his forehead on yours.

“Y/N, I am truly and head over heels in love with you. I always liked you from the first moment I saw you, attitude and all.” You both laughed at this. “But it was that moment on Naboo where I completely fell for you. The way your face lit up as soon as you saw the planet and that was when I knew. I wanted to be the one to make you smile like that and I wanted to be able to hear that beautiful laugh of yours for the rest of my life.

“When Kylo Ren was torturing me, I tried not to think of you, so that he wouldn’t see that you are my weakness, but I couldn’t help it. All I could focus on were your Y/E/C eyes and that smile that makes my stomach do flips. When he brought you in there and I saw you on the ground, I felt like I was letting you down because I was not able to take away that pain from you. I love you, Y/N and I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.” You couldn’t contain the wide-tooth smile and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Poe’s lips.

Poe smiled against you and pulled you closer, his hands tickling your neck as he trailed them down to your back. You pulled away once more.

“I love you too, Poe.”

\----

After yours and Poe’s private moment, he dragged you to the medical wing to get your wound fixed up. A few antibacterial cleaners and one bacta patch later, you stood in between Poe and Finn as they began talking about Star Killer Base.

You stared in admiration at Poe who was explaining the details of the Star Killer Base. He truly was a natural born leader and you couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for him. Suddenly, a holo popped up in the middle of everyone and showed a comparison between the Death Star and the Star Killer Base.

“So, it’s big.” Your dad said nonchalantly.

“How is it possible to power up a weapon of that size?” Admiral Ackbar asked before Finn spoke up.

“It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun drains until it disappears.” One of the other Resistance members walked up and handed your mother a message, her facial expression dropping, and she sighed.

“The First Order is charging the weapon right now.” Everyone around you gasped and began to speak up while Poe noticed your uneasiness, instantly placing a comforting hand on your back. “Our system is the next target.”

“Okay,” Your dad spoke up. “How do we blow it up? There’s always a way to do that.”

“Han’s right.” You took notice of the look she was giving your dad and you smiled to yourself.

“We’ll go in there and hit that oscillator with everything they’ve got.” Poe said determined, everyone nodding in agreement.

“Wait.” You spoke up. “What about the shields? We can’t do anything until that problem is solved first.”

“We can disable the shields.”

“Finn, you worked there. What do you think?” Finn nodded at you and looked back at everyone.

“I can do it. I can disable the shields, but I have to be there. On the planet.” You glanced at your dad, who immediately knew what you were thinking and nodded.

“Well we can get you there.” Han smirked.

You saw from the corner of your eye the way Poe glanced down at you, but you chose to ignore him.

“I’m going with you.”

\----

After the meeting had ended, Poe grabbed you and dragged you to his quarters. He didn’t speak to you the entire way, but you already knew what this was about. As much as you knew he was going to try to convince you, you couldn’t stay behind on base.

Something was coming and you just had to be there to help bring Rey back.

Poe pressed the button to his door and it opened with a whoosh. He stood to the side, letting you walk in first, and followed in behind you. The room was silent—the air thick with tension—and you finally turned towards Poe.

He was standing there with his hands on his hips and looking away from you, clenching his jaw. Twiddling with your fingers, you took a cautious step forward.

“Poe?” He exhaled sharply, but still refused to look at you.

“Poe.” You took another step forward. “You can’t stop me from going. Rey is my friend I can’t just leave her at the hands of the First Order. You of all people should understand that.” He finally shot you a look, his eyes fueled with fire.  

“This is exactly the reason you do not need to go, Y/N. I just got you back; I am not going to lose you again.”

“Poe, please—“

“You were tortured, Y/N.” He said firmly. “You sprained your wrist, and you got shot not even mere hours ago. I can’t let you can’t risk your life-“

“Oh but you can?” You glared at him, crossing your arms over your chest. “You are allowed to go and lead a squadron to fight against the First Order but I can’t go help save my friend?”

“Yes I am allowed to because it is my job!” He yelled, taking a step forward to lessen the distance between you.

“It’s my job too! And it is my job to protect my friends! If it weren’t for Finn we both wouldn’t even be here. As for Rey, do you know how many times she has saved my ass?” Poe stayed quiet. “Two times, Poe. I can’t just leave her there, Poe. Please, you have to let me do this.” He looked away from you, shaking his head.

“I can’t, Y/N.” 

“And why not? Why do you get to risk your life but I—“

“Because all I am able to think about is you dying at the hands of Kylo Ren!” He yelled in your face, causing you took a step back.

Poe’s face softened and he ran a hand over his face before wrapping his arms around you. He placed his head into the nape of your neck and squeezed tightly, as if he was afraid you would disappear. Hesitating, you placed one hand at the back of his neck and the other around his back.

“Poe, I will be fine.” You whispered. “I will have Finn, Chewie, and my dad with me.” 

He shook his head and replied with a shaky voice.  “I just don’t want you to get hurt like last time. I keep picturing you on the floor screaming in pain and me being forced to watch. I don’t want him hurting you again, Y/N. Especially since I just got you back.” 

You pushed Poe back and placed both of your hands against the side of his neck.

“He will not hurt me again, Poe. I don’t know if what I saw was true, but the last encounter we had with him, I saw him hesitate a little when he saw me. My mother still thinks there is light in him and I think she may be right.” Poe sighed and brought his forehead towards yours.

“If you say he won’t hurt you, then I trust you. But I want you to be smart about this, Y/N. You need to stay by your father and Finn the entire time, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sighing in relief, you nodded and Poe smiled softly at you, placing a hand on your cheek.

“I love you, Poe.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“I love you too, princess.”


	8. Chapter 8

Finn walked up to you and Poe—preparing Poe’s X-Wing for take-off. Smiling at Finn, you nudged Poe as he just jumped down from his ship. Poe patted Finn on his shoulder and stopped him.

“You ready man?” Finn looked at him with a straight face and nodded.  

Poe brought him in for a quick hug, patting his back hard a couple of times.

“You’re a good man Finn.” Poe pulled away and placed a hand on the small of your back. “I never got the chance to thank you for bringing back Y/N and BB-8.”

“Well if it weren’t for you guys and Rey, I would never be here.” You placed a hand on Finn’s arm and gave him a look of sympathy.

“We will find Rey and bring her back, Finn.” He returned the small smile you gave him. “I’ll meet you at the ship.” Finn nodded and quickly walked to the Millennium Falcon.

Turning to look at Poe, you could feel a lump forming in the back of your throat as Poe looked down on you. Forcing a smile, you threw your arms around Poe’s neck.

“Please come back to me.” Poe pulled you closer to him and placed a kiss to your neck, which sent shivers down your back.

“Always, princess.” You pulled away to look at him and leaned forward to place one last kiss before taking off to the Millennium Falcon.

Finn was digging through a bin, carelessly dropping a couple of explosives and you giggled as your father scolded him. You bent down to help him place them back in the bin, but soon lifted your head as soon as you heard your mother’s soft voice.

“You know, no matter how much we fought, I always hated to see you leave.” Han was frozen in place, but slowly turned to look at your mother.

“That’s why I did it.” He made his way to her. “So you’d miss me.” 

You rolled your eyes and laughed quietly, but not quiet enough as they both raised your eyebrows at you.  Your father nodded for you to come over and you did. You stood in between them and shifted nervously.

“It wasn’t all bad, was it?” He asked as he pulled you towards him. “Some of it was good.” He smirked and looked lovingly at your mother.

“I’ll never forget when you brought this adorable baby girl back to the base and how easily convinced I was to call her my own.” Your mom placed a hand on your cheek and you couldn’t help but smile. “People thought we were crazy to bring in another child into this type of life when we were already taking care of a two year old, but I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, you were ours.”

“It’s just a shame that the adorable part is long gone.” Han winked and you sent him a playful glare.

“Haha, very funny, Dad.” The three of you laughed.

“Some things never change.”

“True,” Your mother chuckled. “You still drive me crazy.”

“Yeah, and you still like to lecture me even though I am basically an adult.” Your father smiled at the two of you for a moment before he sighed deeply.

He pulled the both of you in for a tight hug, which you and your mother returned. You felt one of his hands rest on the back of your head and you smiled. This was one moment that you wished would last forever—you, your mother, and father back together again.

The only person missing was your brother.

A pang of sadness hit your chest and you buried your face in your fathers’ jacket.

“If you see Ben.” She paused and you tried to blink away the sting that was in your eyes. “Bring him home.” Your father didn’t respond with words, but you didn’t need to hear them—you knew that he would try to bring Ben back home.

You pulled away from your father and looked at your mother, who placed a hand on your cheek once more.

“Please bring your brother home if you can, Y/N. I know there is still light in him.” Swallowing the lump in the back of your throat, you nodded and pulled your mother in for a tight hug.

“I know, Mom. I know there is light in him. When I saw him, I could feel the light trying to break free. Maybe if he sees me and dad he will see the truth and leave with us.” Your mother released her from your grasp and looked at you proudly before glancing back to your father.

“Please watch over Y/N, you know how reckless she can get. She is your daughter after all.” Your father shot you the same exact look you did—brows furrowed and a scrunched up nose—before turning to your mother.

“Who’s the reckless one?” You both asked simultaneously.

\----

After your father made that oh-so-remarkable landing with the Millennium Falcon, the four of you began to run towards an area of the base Finn was leading you to. Puffs of air floated in front of you as you released your breaths and you could barely feel your fingers.

You zipped Poe’s jacket all the way up and smiled to yourself as you could still smell him on it. Snow kept falling from the sky and landing on your eyelashes, which you tried blinking away in annoyance.  You concluded that you did not enjoy the snow whatsoever, until an idea popped into your head and you grinned evilly.

While the others were trying to figure out a way to get inside the base, you reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball. When you were satisfied, you threw it straight at the back of Chewie’s head, who growled at you.

“Oh, really?” You huffed. “You’re cold? You are a big ball of walking fluff how the hell can you be cold!”

“Language!” Rolling your eyes at your dad, you folded your arms and began to pout.

As you walked up to Finn and your dad, Chewie dropped a handful of snow on your head.

“Okay, I see your point.” You chuckled and shook the snow off.

Your dad shot you and Chewie a look and you both shrugged your shoulders. He turned back and asked Finn what his job was at the base.

“Sanitation.” You and your father both looked at each other with wide eyes.

Grabbing him by his shirt, your father pushed him up against the wall a little too harshly.

“You’re not serious Finn? Sanitation? All you did was clean up the bathrooms here?” You said through clenched teeth.

“How do you know how to disable the shields?” 

“I don’t, I’m just here to get Rey.”

“We are here to do that too, Finn. But we can’t do this unless we figure out a way to disable the shields so that Poe and the other pilots can help destroy the base.”

“We will find a way, Y/N.” He glanced between you and your father. “We’ll use the Force.”

“That’s not how the Force works!” You and your dad both yelled and Finn looked at you both wide-eyed, finally motioning for you to follow him.

Finn led you into an elevator and pressed the designated floor number. While you all were waiting, you asked Chewie if you could borrow the bowcaster in case there was a surprise waiting for you. He agreed and handed it to you.

When the doors opened, there was a Stormtrooper there like you’d predicted and you released the trigger, sending the Stromtrooper flying. Satisfied, you handed Chewie his bowcaster and followed your father and Finn out of the elevator.

The next step was finding someone called Phasma, as she would be the one to know how to turn the shield off. Rounding a corner, you saw the Stormtrooper Finn had described and gave Chewie a heads up that she was coming.

As she came around the corner, Chewie tackled her and the four of you dragged her into one of the control rooms.

“Do you remember me?”

“FN-2187.” She said unimpressed and looked towards you. “And Y/F/N Solo.  So good to have the both of you back on board. Your brother has gone through a great deal of trouble trying to get you back here.”

“Well, it’s Finn now, Phasma, and I’m in charge. I’m in charge.” You placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

“Finn, we get it, you’re in charge. Now please, Phasma, if you would be so kind to turn these shields off that would be wonderful.” She did so, while a blaster was pointed at her.

“You can’t be so stupid as to think this will work.” She snarks and you feign offense.

“Stupid? Me? Now I am offended Phasma, I thought we could be friends.” Your shoulders sagged as you pretended to pout, but then stood up straight. “Oh well, Finn? Is there a trash compactor we can put our friend here in?”

Waiting for a group of Stormtroopers to run past you, the four of you rounded the corner and lined up against the wall. Finn began discussing the rest of the plan while standing in between you and your father.

Your father switched his gaze from Finn and looked past you, a smirk appearing on his face as he nodded forward. Furrowing your brows, you turned around and let out a breath of relief when you saw Rey climbing up a wall.  

“Why are you doing that? Hmm?” You tore your gaze away from Rey back to Finn. “Why are you doing this?” Finn began nodding back towards Han and was becoming flustered. “I’m trying to come up with a plan and—“

Before he could finish his sentence, you groaned and grabbed his shirt to turn him towards Rey. Finn sighed and looked towards the both of you smiling and began leading the way to her, with the three of you stealthily following behind.

You were standing next to Finn, making your way around the corner, when all of a sudden you almost collided with Rey. The both of you yelped and pointed your weapons at one another before realizing who each other were. Laughing, you both lowered your blasters, and pulled each other in for a hug. When you pulled away, Finn walked up to her and asked if she was okay.

“Finn, Y/N, what are you doing here?” Rey asked, looking between the both of you.

“We came to rescue you, Rey. It was Finn’s idea.” Rey looked at Finn and threw her arms around him.

“Thank you.” She whispered to Finn, who reached his arms around her.

You were about to ask how she escaped from your brother, when your father ran up and suggested you all escape now and you agreed.

Smoke filled the sky and the light from the sun was dimmer from when you were last outside. There were X-wings and TIE Fighters everywhere and you gasped and grabbed onto your fathers’ jacket.

“Dad, they need help. We can’t leave unless we do something.”

“Don’t worry, Y/N, your uncle has a bag full of explosives. We will each split up: Rey and Finn will help us get into the hangar, you and Chewie go to the top, and I will take the bottom.” He handed you the detonator and you each nodded in agreement.

You and Chewie made your way to the top and began to place the explosives on to every other column. While you were working, you were able to sense your brother and gasped silently as you saw him at the bottom deck.

The Force around you was dark and made its way towards someone who was anger, but also full of fear. The weight you were feeling has never felt this bad before and you knew it was your brother conflicting with the light.

Heavy footsteps were coming towards you and you were quick to hide yourself behind a column. As they passed you, you were looking for Chewie when you heard your father’s booming voice echo around you.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ben!”

You froze as you heard you father’s voice and looked down to see him standing on a walkway, staring ahead. Standing in front of him with his back turned, was your brother.

Pushing away from the column—paying no mind to any Stormtroopers that might have been there—you made your way towards Chewie, who lowly growled in worry. Despite being higher up, you could still feel the tension between your father and brother.

“Han Solo.” The tone in his voice was low—the way it would be if you were speaking to an enemy. “I’ve been waiting for this day a long time.” Your father’s boots heavily hitt against the metal of the walkway.

Behind you, the sound of doors hissing opened alerted you. Cold air and flakes of snow rushed in, but you kept your gaze on the scene below you.

You really didn’t want to believe that Ben was gone. But after what you had witnessed—him killing Lor San Tekka and torturing you and Poe—you honestly didn’t know if there was any light left.

But your mother still believed. So the only reason you are trying to get him back is for her.  _ Maybe he will see reason if he knows that we want him back _ , you thought.

“Take off that mask, you don’t need it.” Chewie nudged you with his elbow hard.

Glancing up at him, he nodded back towards the steps you used to climb up and noticed it was free of Stormtroopers. Looking over the edge of the railing, it was also clear and you knew you had to get down there. Handing Chewie the detonator, you quickly, but quietly, made your way down the steps.

“What do you think you’ll see if I do?”

“The face of my son.” Jumping down from the last step, you wiped your hands against your pants to rid them of the sweat that formed, and stood behind the railing.

Your brother was taking his mask off and you realized this was going to be the first time you’ve seen his face in so long. You walked slowly to the railing and gripped onto it.  From what you could make out, he still looked the same, just older.

His black hair was a little longer, and his eyes still held that same vulnerability like when you were children. He looked so much like your father—just with darker hair. In your eyes, he was still the same old Ben that would play with you. The same Ben who would always make sure you were safe, even during pretend.

“Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him.” Tightening your grip onto railing, you leaned forward.

“Shut up, Ben!” Your father and brother both looked towards you. “You’re only saying that because that creepy Snoke told you that. We know there is still good in you, just come with us.” You stepped onto the walkway and stalked forward.

“Ah, Y/N.” This stopped you in your tracks. “I see you are just as foolish as Han Solo. No matter, I am glad you are here. The Supreme Leader has given me permission to begin your training with the Force.”

_ How did he _ —

“I can feel how strongly the Force surrounds you, Y/N.” Your mouth fell slightly open, but you quickly closed it as you scowled at Ben.

“You’re the foolish one if you think I am going to join you and that monster.” You took a cautious step forward. “Just please come home with us Ben—“

“Ben is dead!” Your father raised a hand to stop you in your tracks while he slowly made his way to your brother.

“That’s not true, my son is alive.”

“No, the Supreme Leader is wise.” Your body began to shake slightly—from the cold or the fact that your brother was truly defending this evil being, you did not know.

“Ben, you seriously can’t believe—“

The railing creaked underneath you as you took a step forward and your father shot you a look, warning you to stay back. Nodding, you watched as he turned back and walked closer towards your brother.

“Snoke is using you for your power and he will only use your sister too, if you let him. When he gets what he wants, he will crush you.” He stopped in front of your brother. “You know it’s true. You don’t have to follow them anymore; you don’t have to take your sister to them. All you have to do is come back with us.”

“It’s too late.” Your brother’s voice faltered.

Despite your father’s wishes, you took another few steps closer.

“No it’s not Ben.” Your voice shaking. “You can still turn back and come with us.”

“Leave here with us; come home.” Your father was now standing directly in front of Ben. “We miss you.”

“I’m being torn apart; I want to be free of this pain.” He paused and the Force around you became heavy. “I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”   

“Yes, anything.” The loud slamming of your brother’s helmet landing onto the walk-way caused you to flinch.

You tried looking over your father’s shoulder, but couldn’t see what was going on. From what you could make out, your brother now held his lightsaber in his hand.

The light that was once shining quickly disappeared and you turned your head to see Rey and Finn also looking behind them as well. The planet killer was almost done charging. Praying to the Maker, you begged for Poe’s safety. Pleading that they would be successful in destroying this awful place.  

Turning back, you saw that Ben was now looking down but you were too afraid to move. The wait was agonizing—your heart beating profusely in your chest. Something suddenly entered into your mind and you furrowed your brows.

_ I’m sorry. _

Ben ignited his lightsaber and you watched in horror as the pointed, red end came through your father’s back.

Rey’s scream was heard above, but you couldn’t do anything. You couldn’t move. You couldn’t speak. It was as if your muscles stopped functioning and all you wanted to do was run for your father.

Ben took another step forward and pushed the saber more into your father and that was when you were finally able to move—wincing harshly.

“Thank you.” Ben whispered and you whimpered as he finally switched his lightsaber off.

It was becoming hard for you to breathe. Your chest was tightening and no matter how deeply you were inhaling, it felt like no air was filling your lungs. Your vision was becoming blurry but you could clearly see your father raising his hand and placing it softly on Ben’s face.

Slowly, your father turned his head towards you and you felt yourself falling apart inside as he used his last breath to whisper your name.

And just like that, he began to fall and you pushed yourself to reach him before he fell over the precipice. But it was too late, just as your hand reached out for his, he fell back and you fell to your knees—watching as your father fell further down into an empty abyss.  

Knuckles turning white, you gripped the edge tightly as you finally looked up at your brother. Ben was watching as you broke down in front of him, but he clenched his jaw and averted his gaze from you.  

Breathing deeply, you stood up slowly and began to see red. All of your emotions hit you at once and you shoved him harshly.

“WHAT THE FUCK, BEN? HOW COULD YOU KILL OUR FATHER? HE WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!” You began to hit him in the chest, not caring that he could kill you in that very moment.  

Tears were falling down your face and you continued screaming and pounding into his chest. Deciding he had finally had enough, he gripped onto your fists.

“Stop this, Y/N.” You fisted his shirt, bowing your head down so you wouldn’t have to look at him. “I had to do this. I had to do what was necessary in order to become more powerful.”

“No, no you didn’t have to kill him. He was just trying to help bring you back to the light.”

“No. The only way for me to be more powerful is if I destroy the past. Now you need to do so as well, Y/N. I can train you and the scavenger girl. Together, we could become so powerful, not even the Supreme Leader himself could defeat us. We can rule the galaxy as brother and sister.” Looking back up, you frowned as he looked at you with pleading eyes.

“Forget everything, Y/N. Let it all die. Forget about the Resistance. Forget that pilot. You can become powerful if you erase the past.” The fact that he decided to bring up Poe, especially after what he did to him, upset you.

Releasing his shirt, you stepped away from him. This wasn’t your Ben, the brother who would always play with you and was always there to brush the dirt off of you when you fell.

This wasn’t the same brother who stood up for you when other children began to bully you for being adopted.

Standing in front of you was someone whose lust for power overcame his love for his family. Your brother was truly gone.

“You are not my brother.” You hissed. “My brother would have never done this. He would have never killed our father and he most certainly would not have tried to force me to go to the Dark Side. You are foolish to think you will ever be as strong as Darth Vader!” Ben gazed up at you, inquiring how you knew his deepest fear—his entire demeanor shifting.

“Then what does that make you, Y/N? You don’t even belong to anyone. All you are is someone that our parents took pity over because your parents were killed. You. Are. Nothing.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

This struck a nerve. Yelling, you reached for your blaster and shot at him. Ben easily stopped the blast midair, all while pushing you backwards. The way you landed caused you to hit the back of your head all the while your legs hung over the edge—your weight suddenly being pulled down.

Groaning, you turned over onto your stomach just in time to grasp onto the metal walkway. From the corner of your eye, you could see Ben stalking towards you—causing you to whimper. Chewie roared above you, followed by a blaster going off, and you watched as Ben was hit, leaning forward in pain.

You took your chance and quickly pulled yourself up, running to the steps to join Rey and Finn, all while dodging blasts from Stormtroopers. As soon as you were reunited with your friends, the explosives went off and the three of you began to make your way out of the hangar.

The cold air blew harshly against your face and you tightened Poe’s jacket around you. You ran along with Rey and Finn until you came to a wall of rocks and watched as Rey began to climb up it. Finn had one hand laid on your back as he pushed you up to follow Rey.

You mustered all the strength that you could to pull yourself up the rocks and grabbed Rey’s hand as she pulled you up the rest of the way. Turning to help Finn, you caught sight of fire and smoke from the now damaged oscillator and smiled to yourself.

Now Poe and his team will be able to easily finish it off.

“The Falcon’s this way!” Finn yelled and you and Rey followed him.

Running through the forest, you could barely feel your fingers from the cold. Snowflakes were falling on your lashes and you tried blinking them away in annoyance.

The three of you slowed to a stop as you saw Ben, bleeding and injured, in front of you. How he beat you there, you did not know.  

“We’re not done yet.” He raised his lightsaber and pointed it towards the three of you.

“You’re a monster.” Rey hissed.

“It’s just us now, Han Solo can’t save you.” He began to punch his side and you watched as blood began to fall onto the snow.

You pushed past Finn and Rey, stopping only a couple of feet in front of Ben.

“Ben.” Your voice came out hoarse and you tried to clear your throat. “You need to stop this. Just let us leave.” Ben straightened but didn’t say anything.

This game was getting old. You knew what you had to do in order for your friends to safely make it back to the Resistance, for Poe to be safe. Sighing deeply, you took two more steps forward.

“If you let my friends leave, Ben, then I will go with you. I will not put up a fight and I will go willingly. That’s what you want right? To train me?  Just let them go and I will go with you, please.” Ben didn’t react and you began to shiver from the sudden gust of cold air, tugging on the edge of Poe’s jacket sleeves.  

No one dare spoke—only the sound of Ben’s lightsaber was heard—and Ben finally nodded, switching off his weapon. You slowly began to walk towards him but were stopped when you felt a hand tighten around your wrist. You didn’t turn to see who it was, instead putting your head down to look at the ground.

“Y/N.” It was Finn. “Please don’t do this. I can’t let you; I am supposed to be protecting you. What is Poe going to think when he sees us without you? And your mother?” Looking sideways at Finn, you gave him a sad smile. “Don’t do this, Y/N. Your father wouldn’t have wanted you to leave us and endanger yourself.”

“I have to do this Finn, it’s the only way that you and Rey can get back safely. Just tell Poe that I am sorry and that I love him.” Finn just stared at you with sorrowful eyes and you pulled gently from his grasp.

Looking at Rey, you glanced down to see her shakily holding onto a blaster. Taking a breath, you exchanged looks with Rey.

_ Shoot him _ , you thought,  _ I am not going to go with him but please, shoot him _ .

Rey looked from you to Ben and through gritted teeth, raised her blaster. Before she could release the trigger, Ben Force pushed her up and you watched as Rey colliding hard with a tree.

“Rey!” As you turned to run after your unconscious friend, you were stopped in place—watching as Finn rushes to check on Rey.

The sound of snow crunching behind you made you want to turn your head, but you couldn’t. Instead, you watched Ben stalk next to you out of the corner of your eye.

“You should learn to close your mind off to wandering ears, Y/N. That is why you should have come with me when I offered.” He ignited his lightsaber once more and you struggled against the hold of the Force. “Now, you will have to watch me kill your friends. Once I am done with them, I will go after the pilot you seem to be infatuated with.” Huffing through your nose and glaring daggers, you struggled against the force holding you.

“Don’t you dare touch them, Ben!” Ignoring you, he stalked towards Finn—like a predator ready to pounce onto its prey— who was still comforting an unconscious Rey.

“TRAITOR!”

You thrashed against the force, crying out his name as well as for Finn and Rey.  Gritting your teeth, you focused your mind solely on ridding of the invisible hold that Kylo had on you. Sweat trickled down your forehead, your muscles shaking, as you couldn’t contain the yell that escaped you. Suddenly, the force holding you back faltered and you ran straight for Ben with the intention of harming him for threatening your friends and lover.

Ben was quick to throw his hand back and throw you against a nearby tree. The back of your head hit the stump of the tree hard and you slumped onto the snowy ground hard. Gasping for a breath, your vision was fading in and out—red and blue blurring just before the world around you turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Darkness. _

_ That was all that surrounded you. Looking around hastily, you paused when a sudden light from an outside source was now shining in front of you. You were back on the walkway, your father standing in front of you with his back facing you. _

_ “Dad?” _

_ Your heavy footsteps echoed and you reached a hand out to grab onto his jacket. As you inched closer, your hand began to shake. A lightsaber ignited and just as you were about to grab your father, the red blade pierced through your father’s back—inches away from your face—causing you to flinch and fall backwards.   _

_ “Dad!” _

_ Your hands flew in front of you, trying to find something, anything, to grab onto. You were surprised when you landed on a soft, cold surface and instead of being on the walkway, you were now in a forest—surrounded by snow and trees. Panic began to surge through your entire body, which encouraged you to jump to your feet and run. Dodging the trees, you ignored the flakes of snow that landed on your face.   _

_ “Y/N?” _

_ The faint call of your name did not go unnoticed and you slowed to a stop, trying to locate where it could be coming from.   _

_ “Y/N.” _

_ The voice called out louder, and you knew instantly who it belonged to. “Poe?” He didn’t answer, so you began to walk in the direction you heard him call you from. _

_ It was quiet, the only sounds being the crunch of the snow under your boots and your heavy panting. The wind was not blowing harshly against your face and you tried to cover your eyes so that they wouldn’t get impacted by the snow. _

_ “Poe where are you? Please say something!” You begged and picked up your pace, ignoring the stinging of the cold against your face. _

_ Looking to your left, and then your right, your paused as you saw a figure standing ahead of you. _

_ “Poe?” Once you spoke his name, the figure turned around. _

_ It was Poe and you had never been so relieved to see that wonderful smile of his. Breaking out into a jog, you watched as Poe also made his way towards you. _

_ A lightsaber ignited and you were now searching for the light that should have been radiating off of the blade. Picking up the speed, you were now in a full on sprint at Poe. You were only an arm’s length away— ready to jump into his arms— when the light you had been looking for appeared through Poe’s chest. _

_ It felt as though the blade had gone through your heart instead as you watched Poe’s smile drop and look down at the blade impaling him. Your brother, donning his black mask and cape, came from behind him and retracted the blade. Just as Ben pushed him to the snowy ground, Poe whispered out your name.   _

_ “Poe!” You cried out as you fell to your knees next to him. _

_ Carefully grabbing his head, you placed it on your lap and let out a broken sob as you saw his lifeless face. You tried shaking him gently, whispering his name like a mantra in hopes that he would just wake up. _

_ The sound of snow crunching in front of you made you jump. Looking up, you watched as your brother stood over you, wielding his lightsaber in one hand and extending the other for you to grab—silently asking for you to join him. _

_ “No.” You said through gritted teeth and tear ridden eyes. _

_ Your brother didn’t respond. Pulling his hand away, he ignited his lightsaber and swung it over himself, bringing it directly down on you. _

Jerking awake, you took in your surroundings as you dared not to move, your heart pulsing in your ears. Realizing where you were, you sat straight up, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of your head.

You thought it was all a dream. That you watched Kylo hurt your friends. That he tried to hurt you. That he…

When your eyes landed on Finn’s lifeless body in the cot across from you, you realized it wasn’t a dream. Pushing the scratchy blanket off of you, you quickly made your way next to Finn. Placing your hand on his, you sighed deeply—guilt coursing through your veins.  

“I’m so sorry this happened to you Finn.” You whispered as you brought his hand to your forehead.  “You are so wonderful and so brave. Poe is going to be so worried about you when we get back.” You laughed.  “But he will be glad that you were able to keep me safe and bring me back and my father…” You trailed off, your throat becoming heavy as you tried to hold your tears in.

A hand gently grasping your shoulder pulled you away and you saw Rey, staring at you with a dismal look in her eye. Gently placing Finn’s hand down, you stood up and placed your hand on hers, smiling sadly.

Chewie stood behind her and you took notice of the pain in his eyes.  The walls that were holding you up—that were keeping you strong—were slowly collapsing, but you refused to cry.

Pulling away from Rey’s grasp, you walked up to Chewie and hugged him tightly, his fur tickling your nose, and listened as he growled sadly.  You just listened as he cried out for his best friend and as he told you how sorry he was.

Looking up, you gave him a pained smile. From the corner of your eye, you could see the end of a black coat turning a corner down the hallway. Furrowing your brows, you pulled away and followed where you saw the coat.

Coming to the end of the hallway, you paused—looking between the doors—and finally sighed in defeat as you lowered your head. At the bottom, you caught sight of the picture you drew and sat down in front of it.

_ How could this happy family that you were once apart of become so broken _ , you asked yourself. All that was pictured in your mind was your father’s helpless face as he was killed, and you closed your eyes as you tried to push the thoughts away.

Something in your mind felt like it switched on and you were no longer sitting in the quiet hallway. It sounded like you were sitting in a medical bay—droids beeping and doctors yelling orders. But as you looked around, you were still in your dad’s ship.

This was something new.

_ “Y/N.” _ Your body stiffened at the sound of your brother’s voice.

“Go away, Ben.”

_ “Just listen—“ _

“No! I’m done trying to talk to you!” You shouted and stood straight up, not expecting him to be standing in front of you—a blank expression on his face.

But he wasn’t really here, right?

As soon as you took notice of the scar on his face, that feeling in your mind was suddenly gone, and he disappeared. Shaking your head in disbelief, you slid down the wall and basked in the silence of the Millennium Falcon.

While Chewie carried an unconscious Finn towards a group of Resistance members, you and Rey watched from the ramp of your father’s ship as they all gathered around him. The two people you wanted to be with more than anything were lost in the sea of people.

Walking side by side with Rey, you stopped as you finally laid eyes on your mother. Sorrow filled her eyes and you couldn’t stop the ache in your heart as you embraced her in a loving hug.

Placing her hand on the back of your head, you sighed as she did so, reminding you of how your father would always follow that same gesture when he hugged you. “I’m sorry, Mom.” She continued rubbing your back soothingly as you whimpered. “We tried to get him to come with us but he—“

“Shhh, it’s okay, Y/N.” She pushed you away only to place both of her hands on the sides of your face. “You couldn’t have known. None of us could have known that he would…”

She lowered her head as she trailed off and your shoulders sagged. “Mom, I know you want to believe that there is still light in him, but...” You released a shaky breath. “I think he might be far too gone. Or if he isn’t, he has a funny way of showing it.”

“I know, Y/N. I just… hoped that he would be able to turn back to the light.” Placing your hand on top of your mother’s, you stayed quiet.

Rey walked up and gave the both of you melancholy looks. You introduced your mother to Rey and the two became engrossed in conversation. Letting them talk, you were about to head to your quarters to be alone when you caught sight of those wonderful dark eyes staring at you a couple of feet away.

You silently gasped and ran straight for him, running into his arms. Poe lifted you effortlessly and spun you around, whispering how glad he was that you were safe. He lowered you and began fussing over you, searching for any injuries, when he finally looked up and saw your exhausted form.

“Princess, what’s wrong?” He looked behind you, taking notice of your mom and Rey, and frowned at you. “Where’s your father?” Suddenly, all of the emotions that you had been holding in came pouring out from that question.

Burying your head into his chest, you began sobbing uncontrollably and Poe wrapped his arms around you, placing a kiss on the top of your head. 

“It’s okay, Baby.” He mumbled into your hair. “I’m here. Let’s go somewhere private, yeah?” You nodded into his flight suit and allowed him to take you to his quarters.

When you reached his quarters, Poe sat you down on the bed and allowed you to cry in his arms. You told him how your brother killed your father right in front of you. How he threatened to kill Finn, Rey, and him in front of you.

Poe held onto you tightly and shushed you as you began to cry harder. “You’re okay, Baby. I’m right here.” He placed a single finger under your chin and gently lifted your chin to look directly at him, a strand of his curly hair falling in front of his forehead. “See? I’m perfectly fine. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise.”

You looked at him, your eyes red and glossy. “Poe… I have to tell you something.”

“What is it, Y/N?” Biting your lip, you glanced down at your hands in your lap, picking at your fingernails in a nervous habit.  

“I… uh, Poe. I’m—“

Poe placed a hand on top of yours and kissed your cheek. “You can tell me anything, Y/N/N.” Nodding your head, you took a deep breath.

“I... am Force Sensitive.” You paused, taking in his calm reaction before continuing.

You told him everything. From the first time you found out you were force sensitive, how your mother and Uncle Luke refused to train you, and how your brother tried to get you to go with him so he could train you.

Poe listened intently, not once showing any disinterest or even a sense of fear. He held onto your hand as you spoke, rubbing circles on your skin with his thumbs as he not dared to look away from your face.

When you were finished, you looked back up at Poe, whose gaze was still strong on you. Biting your lip in anticipation, you finally groaned. “Aren’t you going to say anything, Poe?”

Poe opened his mouth, closed it again, and then finally spoke up. “So all those times we have gone on missions, all those times you have been so clumsy, you could have used the Force to save our asses?”

Your eyes widened, then turned into a glare, and you shoved Poe who was chuckling. “You scared me have to death! I thought you were going to be freaked out by it, Dameron.”

Poe pulled you into his arms, placing a kiss to your temple. “Never, Y/N. It doesn’t change how I feel about you at all.” Warmth spread to your cheeks. ”To be honest, it’s kind of badass. I can technically say that my future wife is a Jedi.”

Your heart stopped when you heard the words ‘future wife’ and you pulled away to see Poe smiling and the corner of his eyes crinkling.

“You’re such a dork, Poe.” You mumbled nervously, looking anywhere but him, and he chuckled deeply.

“Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you get all bashful, Princess?” Looking up at him through your lashes, you placed your hand on his neck and leaned forward to place a needy kiss on his lips.

Poe returned the kiss, running his hand from your chin down to your neck—his thumb gently grazing your jaw and his fingers behind your ear—while the other hand snaked to the middle of your back. Time stopped as he kissed you. As his tongue moved with yours and your fingers moved through his hair.

You were the one who broke the kiss, your chest rising heavily, and kept your eyes closed as Poe leaned his forehead against yours and laid you down on his bed. His fingers trailed over your skin softly—going down your neck, your arm, and back up—sending a shiver down your spine as he whispered sweet nothings to you.

The corners of your mouth lifted up into a soft smile as you took in Poe’s words, slowly drifting to sleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

You awoke with a start, heart racing and panting heavily as your eyes adjusted to the slight darkness around you. Looking down, you realized that you were standing straight up, still wearing Poe’s jacket. The last thing you remembered was falling asleep in Poe’s arms. But, you weren’t In Poe’s quarters anymore.

You were in the Millennium Falcon.

And you had no idea how you got there.

_ This has to be a dream, _ you thought as you tried to recall how you got to the Falcon. As you took a step forward, something in your mind felt different—almost like a sort of pressure that wasn’t at all painful— and there was a sudden change in your surroundings. The air around you suddenly became heavy; the temperature dropped, and it sounded just like it had when you—

Eyes widening, you quickly made your way to the hallway where your picture was, the sounds of the med bay getting closer, and you came to a quick stop.

Standing in front of you, was your brother. His hair was unruly, dropping in front of his face as he stared down to the ground. You could clearly see the scar from earlier, now covered in a type of bandage you had never seen before. 

You pulled Poe’s jacket tighter around you, not daring to move or speak as Ben continued to look down at the picture. 

_ “Do you remember when we were little and we would pretend to pilot the Millennium Falcon when no one was around?” _ Releasing the breath you didn’t know you were holding, you took a step closer to your brother. 

“What are you doing here? Why can I see you, when I don’t even want to, but hear what sounds like a med bay? Can you see where I am?”

_ “This is something new, Y/N,”  _ Ben said, ignoring your questions. _ ”But even I can’t explain it. I can see where you are at. I can see the drawing you did—“ _

“What are you doing here, Ben?” The anger in your voice was evident and he was quick to take notice. 

“ _ The Supreme Leader is growing impatient, sister _ .” Ben said evenly.   _ “He has given me permission to train you; all you have to do is leave the Resistance.” _

You narrowed your eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. “I already told you before, Ben, I am not going with you. I don’t even want to train to be a Jedi, what makes you think I want to train with you?”

_ “Stop being so arrogant, Y/N. You would rather stay with these traitors, liars, and murderers? You have a chance to be great and powerful, to be the most feared person in the galaxy.”  _

“At least those traitors, liars, and murderers care about me. They wouldn’t kill our father like you did!”

Ben swallowed deeply, clenching his jaw, as he took a step closer to you.  _ “I did what I had to do in order to—“ _

“No, you only did it because you are too brainwashed to fight against Snoke. Dad was only trying to get you to come back home, to be a family again and you killed him!” You were shaking at this point, trying to keep in control of your emotions, and your brother scoffed.

_ “Don’t act like he was a hero, Y/N. Han Solo left you and our mother when you needed him most.” _

“No, he was a great man!” Tears began forming in your eyes as your voice cracked. “He just wanted to bring you back home to Mom and pull you out from the darkness. He cared about you—about us—more than anything.”

_ “If he was such a great man, why would he lie about how he came to find you? About who your parents really were?” _

Tears slid down your face as you stared at him, lines forming between your brows and your mouth agape.  Taking in what he said, you stood up straight and swallowed the heavy lump in your throat. “You’re lying.”

Ben raised a brow and took one more step forward, looking down at you.  _ “Am I?” _

Clenching your fists, you launched yourself forward and began to scream at your brother, only for your fists to connect with the wall.

A sharp, white pain flowed through your knuckles and you realized Ben was now gone—along with the pressure surrounding your mind. Placing your forehead and closed fists against the cold wall, you began to sob loudly as you slid to the floor.

You had been too lost in your thoughts to hear the sound of heavy footsteps come from behind you and jumped when someone placed a hand softly on your shoulder. Looking up through tear filled eyes, you watched as Poe crouched down beside you— with BB-8 rolling beside him—concern filling his eyes.

“Princess, why are you in here? What’s wrong?” He asked hastily.

Instead of answering, you threw your arms around Poe’s neck and allowed him to place you in his lap. BB-8 gave a couple of sad, concerned beeps as he stayed in place and watched you cry in Poe’s arms.

Poe placed one hand across your shoulders and the other on the back of your head and slowly rocked you. His head was turned to the side—his lips pressing against your temple as he placed soft kisses and whispered soft things to you. “It’s okay, Baby, I got you.”

You gripped onto Poe, afraid that if you let him go he would disappear that instant. As your sobs began to quiet down and you were left a hiccupping mess in Poe’s lap, he began to pry you away just enough to look upon your face.

Tears staining your face and your eyes bloodshot, Poe gave you an encouraging smile as he brought his hands up to brush your hair out of your face. You leaned into his touch as he cupped your cheek, gently pulling you forward to place a soft kiss onto your lips.

A calming essence washed over you and you sighed against Poe’s lips. You closed your eyes as you melted into the kiss, taking in all that Poe was giving. Pulling away, you smiled warily at Poe, who thumbed the tears from your cheeks.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Shaking your head, you mumbled a ‘no’ and watched as Poe stared at you in admiration. “Y’know, I always imagined how you would look wearing my jacket.”

A laugh escaped you and you leaned into Poe’s touch. “And are you disappointed?”

Poe raised a brow and looked you up and down, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. When his eyes reached back up to yours, he ran his hands softly down to your hips and pulled you close, his lips ghosting yours.

“I am far from disappointed, Princess.”

Before Poe could connect your lips, BB-8 was quick to roll up and released a collection of beeps and chirps. Poe sighed and you just laughed as you removed yourself from Poe’s lap and allowed him to pull you up. “C’mon, slowpoke, your mother is waiting for us.”

You shot him a playful glare.  “Hey, I might be slow but I can still catch up enough to kick your pretty ass.”

Poe raised a hand to his chest and cocked his head to the side as if being complimented. “You really think my ass is pretty?”  Rolling your eyes, you wrapped an arm across Poe’s back, allowing him to place one of his around your shoulders and pull you in to place a kiss on the side of your head. 

Your mother stood alone, staring forlornly at the holo-table, and you left Poe’s side to place a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at you and gave a sad smile, one that you returned and you took a seat next to her, leaning your head into her side as she wrapped her arm around your shoulders.

“Excuse me, General, Princess Y/N.” You both turned around and gave a look of surprise when you saw R2-D2 roll up next to C-3PO. You stood up and gave both droids a smile, walking up to R2 and patting him.

“R2, buddy! I thought you weren’t ever coming back. I’ve missed you.” The droid began to beep cheerfully and C-3PO continued talking,

“R2-D2 may contain some much-needed good news.”

“Tell me.” She simply said and you watched as R2 pulled up what looked like a map of some system.

It looked funny and it clicked in your head that there was a piece missing. BB-8 rolled up to it and you knew that the droid was thinking the same thing as you.

You turned to Poe, who walked up behind you. “Where is the missing piece at?” His eyes lit up in realization and he left to go find it, with BB-8 trailing behind him.

BB-8 then rolled past you towards the holo and placed the projection of the missing piece in the empty spot.

“The map, it is complete.” C-3PO confirmed and the corners of your mouth lifted up into a wide grin at the same time Poe placed his hand at the middle of your back.

“Luke.” Your mother whispered, and you could see the small glint of hope in her eyes.

A sense of pride coursed through you as you realized that there was finally a bit of hope that the Resistance would be able to defeat the First Order. You looked to Rey, who was standing by herself and you pulled away from Poe to go talk to her.

“Rey, we finally did it. We completed the map.” She smiled and nodded her head and you furrowed your brows as you thought she would be more excited, and then you remembered Finn. “Hey, is Finn okay? I feel terrible that I didn’t follow them to the med-bay.”

“I haven’t been to see him either; I was hoping we could go together.”

You smiled and nodded. “Let me go tell Poe, he would want to see him too.” Turning towards Poe, you were about to call his name when your mother beat you to it.

“Commander Dameron, may I have a word if you please?” Poe looked at you, mouthing ‘sorry’ and you simply nodded, turning back to Rey and following her to the med-bay.

Finn lay unconscious on one of the cots they had set out—the machines beeping next to him. When the nurses saw you and Rey, they nodded and left the two of you alone. You let Rey take the lone chair and stood behind her as she talked to him.

“We’ll see each other again soon, I believe that,” Rey then stood up and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Finn’s forehead, then turned to you.

“I’m going to go back and talk with your mother,” you nodded. “Thank you for coming with me, Y/N.”

“Of course, Rey,” you smiled.

As Rey walked off, you saw Poe rounding the corner and smile as his eyes fell on you. Poe walked up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and pecked your cheek. Looking up at him with twinkling eyes, you reached a hand up and placed a stray curl of his back.

“How’s Finn?” Poe asked, worry apparent in his voice.

You nodded back to your friend, “He’s stable. His wound is healing well.” Poe seemed relieved and you poked his side, “What did my mother want to talk to you about?”

“Oh you know, the usual ‘to watch out for you and if I hurt you, I’m complete bantha fodder’. Same thing your dad actually said to me, but in a more threatening tone,” your expression dropped.

“You… talked with my dad?” Poe gazed at you lovingly and brought his hand to graze your cheek.

“Yeah, Baby, I talked with him. Just before you all left to Starkiller Base.”

You hesitated a moment before shakily asking, “What did he say?”

“That if I did anything to hurt you, he would just send Leia my way and it would all be over with. He also said that if you call me a ‘stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking, nerf herder’ that you don’t mean it at all.” The two of you laughed. “But what he mostly wanted was for me to always make sure that you are safe, happy, and well taken care of. To trust and love you.” Biting your lip, you sighed happily and leaned into Poe’s touch. “I do love you, Y/N.”

“And I love you, Poe.” Before Poe could lean in for another kiss, BB-8 came rolling up, releasing a series of chirps saying how Rey and Chewie were headed out.

Poe gave an exasperated sigh and leaned his forehead against yours, “You sure do have the worst timing, Buddy.” BB-8 replied in a sassy tone and you couldn’t help but stifle your laughter as Poe quickly turned to his droid.

“Hey, watch that tone. What, you’ve hung out with R2 for a couple of minutes and you are already picking up that attitude?” BB-8 released what sounded like an annoyed chirp and rolled off, leaving Poe dumbfounded in his place and you a laughing mess.

“C’mon, Poe, let’s go say our goodbyes,” you stood on your tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek, but Poe was quick to turn his head and steal the kiss upon his lips. Rolling your eyes, you lightly pressed your fingers into his sides and tickled him, causing him to jump and you laughed, motioning for him to follow you.

When you and Poe arrived at the landing strip, you saw Rey, Chewie, and R2 loading up the Millennium Falcon and you left Poe’s side to stand next to your mother. Rey walked up to you and you embraced her in a hug.

“Do you want to come with me, Y/N?” She asked in a soft tone.

Pulling away, you looked back at Poe and your mother, then turned back to shake your head, “No, my place is here.” She nodded and walked up to your mother and embraced her.

“How come you aren’t going with her, Y/N/N?” Poe whispered and you gave him a sly look.

“Well, someone’s got to keep an eye on you, Dameron.” He nudged you and you giggled softly as you placed an arm around his waist. You watched as Rey pulled away from your mother and turned to walk to your father’s ship.

“Rey,” your mother paused, and she turned to look back at your group, “may the Force be with you.” She smiled lightly and waved to you all before turning back and making her way to the ship.

You all watched as the ship engines turned on and began to take off. Your mother smiled at you and Poe and began to make her way back to the control room, ordering everyone to start preparing evacuation. Tilting your head, you looked up at Poe.

“The First Order has located our position on D’Qar,” Poe spoke before you could ask. “They are on their way here now. Everyone is preparing to leave—to find another base. We only have a couple of hours max before they arrive.” Nodding in understanding, you began to pick at your fingernails.

“Okay, so what are we going to do?”

“Well, you are going to join your mother on The Raddus,” Poe answered as he began to guide you towards the hangar.

“Okay and what about you, Mr. Dameron?” Poe smirked.

“I’m just gonna go for a little cruise, Princess.”


End file.
